Riding For A Fall
by texasbelle91
Summary: A meeting between Beth and Daryl at a rodeo. Beth is a Barrel Racer and Daryl is a Bareback Rider. What will happen for the sweetheart of the rodeo and the tough cowboy? Bethyl AU "You can make a run for the border, Try to hide at the hole in the wall. But don't you know your arms are achin' to hold her. And cowboy even though you're ridin' tall... You're riding for a fall.."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Another new story! Y'all can thank gneebee for this story, it was all her idea and I ran with it. It's definitely a change from my usual stories because this one will be nothing but happiness for Daryl and Beth. For now, this is a one-shot but there's a very, very good chance that I could add more. ;)  
**_

 _ **Please, please review!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I almost forgot to put this but here it is. I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters, nor do I own any songs, places, etc. that are mentioned in this story except my original characters. Also, I completely made up the name of the rodeo, however, I did not make up the name of the town it is in. And, I tried putting this in terms that everyone could understand so you don't have to know anything about rodeos to read this.  
**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Riding For A Fall**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Cowboys and Cowgirls, Welcome to the 58th running of the Brazos River Round-Up. It's a beautiful day here in Navasota, Texas and we have a big day planned for you folks who enjoy seein' some of the toughest men and women on dirt. Please stand as our Cowboys and Cowgirls enter the arena and Beth Greene, one of the young ladies competing tonight in the barrel racing event, sings our National Anthem."

Beth rode in last and stopped her horse between the other two contestants who were proudly carrying the American flag and the Texas flag.

Keeping a tight hold on her reins, she waited until the crowd had grown silent and the men in the arena removed their hats, placing them over their hearts, before she began.

 _"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,_  
 _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_  
 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,_  
 _O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?_  
 _And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_  
 _Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there._  
 _O say, does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave_  
 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

The crowd cheered loudly as she hit the last note and two by two, they all exited the arena.

* * *

Beth smiled to herself, trotting Nellie down the alleyway and into the warm-up pen.

She had to admit to herself that she was too wound up to even think about getting off her horse, even though there were three events ahead of the one she was running in.

She took a deep breath and made a couple of laps around the pen before stopping and climbing off.

"Maggie!" she called out, leading Nellie out of the warm-up pen and over to her trailer. "Margaret Grace!" she shouted and banged her fist against the door to the sleeper.

"What?!" Maggie called out, swinging the door open and trying to pull her shirt on.

Beth groaned at the sight and made a gagging sound when Maggie stepped out of the sleeper and cowboy followed her.

"Ryan," Maggie held on to his arm. "This is my little sister Beth. Beth, this is Ryan Traveller. He…."

"I know who he is, Maggie," Beth mumbled sarcastically.

Maggie rolled her eyes but smiled up at Ryan as he kissed her cheek and walked off. She put her hands on her hips and turned to her sister and said, "Now listen here, Missy, don't be rude and don't act like you're some kind of big shot especially when someone like Ryan is around."

"I wasn't actin' like some kind of big shot, Maggie. You're supposed to be here to help me, not sleep with every buckle that doesn't have a ring. Which by the way, doesn't mean a damn thing. You know they all take off their rings when they compete, especially ropers like Ryan!"

Maggie rolled her eyes again. "You know, Bethie, it may do you some good to hook up with a buckle. There's been a few interested in you."

"No Maggie," Beth said while tying Nellie to the trailer, "They were not buckles, they were bull riders."

Maggie shrugged. "What's the difference?"

Beth turned on her sister. "Bull riders are some of the most arrogant, selfish guys out there. If, and that's a big if, I were to date a guy who is involved in rodeos, I would rather date one of the stock contractors but they're all married so that's not goin' to happen."

"I didn't say anythin' about datin' one of them. I said you should hook up with them. There's a big difference between the two and besides, you'll both move on to a new town, another rodeo and even if you see each other again, it won't be for very long."

"You are the world's worst big sister. You know that, right?"

Maggie just grinned as she walked away.

* * *

Beth had taken Nellie to the warm-up pen a couple of times, careful not to over work her before her run.

After she had tied Nellie back up to the trailer, she went to find Maggie in the stands.

She sighed and shook her head, not the least bit surprised to see Maggie sitting with a group of cowboys. They weren't just the boots, jeans, and cowboy hat wearin' guys that came to watch the rodeo, these were the guys that made the rodeo. They were who everyone came here to see.

"Beth! Bethie!" Maggie called out when she spotted her sister and waved her over. She grabbed Beth's hand tightly so she would stay by her side. "Boys, this is my little sister Beth. She's runnin' barrels and someday she'll be runnin' 'em at the NFR instead of here."

One of the guys stood up and tipped his hat, causing Maggie to wink at her. "Ma'am, I'm Royce Elliot and these boys are Jennings Warren and Colton Berry," he said pointing to two guys sitting next to where he had sat. "And those two there," he pointed behind them, "That's Lane Woodson and Daryl Dixon."

"So, Royce," Maggie said, taking a seat and smiling at him. "What is it you boys do?"

Beth rolled her eyes this time. Could her sister be any more obvious?

"Well," he grinned. "Me, Jennings and Colton are bull riders and Lane and Dixon just ride bareback so they don't matter much."

"I think you all matter," Maggie tried to flirt.

Beth noticed that the three bull riders were watching her sister closely, hanging on every lash she batted and the other two, while watching and listening to her sister, didn't seem that interested in her. She smirked to herself at the thought of some of these guys not wanting Maggie. Her sister would have a fit if she knew they weren't interested in her.

She was only half listening, too caught up in watching the tie down event going on in the arena, when she heard her name being mentioned. She quickly turned her head to see her sister smiling.

"Beth, Colton is free tonight after the rodeo," Maggie said in almost a whisper. "Go have a drink with him."

Colton raised an eyebrow and smiled. "We don't have to go to a bar or anythin', I'm sure we can find somethin' to drink around here somewhere."

Beth furrowed her brow and pursed her lips together, fighting the urge to yell at her sister in front of this crowd.

"No thank you," she said as politely as she could then turned to Maggie. "Barrels are next so I'm goin' to get Nellie ready. Don't forget to video my ride like you did last time."

* * *

Beth and Nellie were both calm as they waited their turn, when the rider ahead of her looped around the last barrel Beth held her breath and gave Nellie a little tap, readying her for the run.

"That was Abigail Storm with a time of 14.7 seconds, putting her in the lead over Josie Porter and Scarlett Ryman," the announcer said. "For the rest of you ladies, that is the new time to beat."

There was a pause, "Our next rider is Beth Greene from Senoia, Georgia."

Beth's heart sped up and the crowd's cheers drowning out as she took off.

Straight out of the alley, she made the turn to right and looped around the barrel. Heading to the left barrel, Nellie lost her footing but Beth quickly corrected her as they made the turn.

She headed straight for the last barrel, catching it with her knee but not knocking it over as she made the turn. She gave a slight pull on the reins and Nellie took off.

She could hear the crowd again as they murmured, waiting for her time to be announced.

"That was Beth Greene with a 17.1, putting her in fourth place."

Beth chocked back her tears and slowly walked Nellie to the trailer.

She was better than this. She knew she was, so why didn't she do well?

She stepped into the sleeper, closed the door behind her and leaned against it, letting a few tears slip from her eyes.

"Bethie," Maggie spoke softly from the other side of the door, not even bothering to knock. "Open the door so we can talk."

Beth wiped her eyes and stood up, jerking the door open she stared down at her sister. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your ride, of course. Just because you didn't win this one doesn't mean you won't win the next. You learn from your mistakes and…."

"Learn from my mistakes? Did you video my run so I'll know what my mistakes were?"

Maggie's eyes widened.

"I didn't think so," Beth snapped and slammed the door in her sister's face.

Maggie turned when she hear a chuckle behind her. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, staring at an older looking man who was leaning against a truck and sipping on a beer. From the way he was dressed, he was definitely one of the riders or maybe one of the contractors.

"And just what the hell do you find so funny?" she asked.

He snickered and took a sip. "I'm guessin' she's tha baby of tha family," he said.

Maggie nodded and he took a step towards her.

"That figures. Tha younger ones always take it too damn personal when they don't get their way."

He grinned at her but she didn't budge. "Name's Merle Dixon," he said, holding out his hand.

Maggie stared at his hand then at him. "Are you related to Daryl?"

"Yep," he nodded, letting his hand drop to his side. "He's my baby brotha an' he's damn good at what he does but he lets it get to 'im when he fucks somethin' up, even when it ain't his fault."

Maggie nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds like Beth. I'm Maggie by the way."

"Sure is nice ta meet ya," Merle grinned. "You jus' 'ere for support or are you runnin' too?"

"No, I'm just here for support and because our parents seem to think Beth needs a chaperone at all times. What about you? Are you just here to support your brother?"

"Naw," he shook his head. "I'm one a tha bull fighters. Most tha time we ain't even in tha same state but when were are, we try ta get together." Merle looked her over then looked to the door behind her. "How old's your sister anyway?"

"She's twenty-four."

"She don't look it," Merle muttered to himself.

"That's why I'm here," Maggie smile. "She's twenty-four but looks sixteen and most of the time she acts like she's eighty."

"Ah," Merle took a sip of his beer. "You're tha fun one, jus' tryin' ta show 'er a good time."

"I'm not tryin' to show her a good time. I just want her to loosen up and have a little fun. She's so serious all of the time and doesn't understand that she's not gettin' any younger."

"After some a tha guys get done talkin' ta some reporters, we're all headin' over ta Joe's Tavern. Y'all should come," Merle gave her another grin as he tipped his hat and walked away.

* * *

Beth had changed into a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt and was propped up on the bed watching videos of some of her previous runs.

If Maggie had just been paying attention to her and not to the guys around her, she'd be able to watch her run from earlier tonight and maybe she could see what she did wrong so she wouldn't make that mistake again.

Right now, she could honestly say that she hated her sister. Maggie would never understand that this was something she loved, this was her dream but to her sister, it was nothing more than a rodeo, it was all fun and games for her and she thought it should be that way for Beth too.

So when Maggie finally unlocked the door and came inside, Beth turned away from her and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Daryl had a tight grip on his rigging as he leaned back, positioning his spurs in just the right spot and raising his free hand above his head.

He gave a nod and the gate swung open. The first jump out of the chute almost startling him but he held on for every jump and turn for the horse made.

He heard the buzzer sound and brought his free hand down to grip the rigging.

Above all of the cheering, he could hear his brother's voice whooping and hollering, cheering him on as always.

He smiled to himself. His brother may be a lot of things but he was always proud of him.

He waited for the judges to announce his score and when they called out an 86, he could once again hear Merle shouting, cussing at the score.

"Aw shit," he mumbled when he looked up to see Merle going up the stairs to the announcer's booth.

Thankfully, he made it up the stairs just as Merle grabbed up one of the judge's.

"Merle," he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't do this or they'll pull your card again."

He could almost hear Merle smirk as he let go of the judge. "You're damn lucky I like what I do an' don't want ta lose my job or I'd stomp yer ass through this floor," Merle told the man.

Daryl shook his head and pulled on his brother's arm. "C'mon. Let's go get a drink."

* * *

"I'll be damned," Merle muttered when he looked up from his beer. Daryl looked up from his own and looked to where Merle was looking, a big ol' grin on his face and a look in his eyes Daryl knew all too well.

"Don't even think 'bout it," Daryl said to him without taking his own eyes off the girls who had just walked in.

"What's there ta think 'bout, baby brotha? Blondie is down on 'er luck after losin' tonight an' 'er sister is jus' lookin' for a buckle ta ride."

Daryl shook his head and both men took a drink.

"'Sides, I invited 'em," Merle said, shocking the shit right out of Daryl.

His brother never invited women to have a drink with them unless he knew it was a sure thing or he was paying them.

Merle stood, whistled and waved the girls over.

Daryl was quick to notice the blond seemed like she would rather be anywhere but there and the other girl, he remembered her name was Maggie, didn't seem all that interested in Merle but she played along and flirted back.

"Hey darlin'," Merle said to the blond, "What'd ya want ta drink?"

"I don't want…."

"She'll have a beer," Maggie interrupted and answered for her.

Merle ordered them all a round of beers though he and Daryl weren't even finished with the ones they had.

Maggie leaned over to her sister and Daryl heard her whisper, "I practically had to drag your ass out of that trailer so the least you could do is have a drink. Just one drink and then we'll go."

"So darlin'," Merle inched a little closer to Maggie, "What's her deal?"

Maggie shook her head, "She's just a little shy and uptight and like I told you earlier, she's upset about not placin' tonight."

Merle looked his way and took a big gulp of his beer then stood up. "C'mon," he held his hand out to the blond. "Let's have us a dance."

"N…no thanks," she stuttered. "I don't dance."

"Yes you do!" Maggie screeched. "Here, take a drink and then go dance with Merle."

"C'mon, it's jus' one dance," Merle said. "I won't bite ya."

Beth stared at her sister, looking like she was ready to kill her.

Maggie grinned, "See, it's just one dance, Bethie."

Beth looked up at Merle, then to Daryl and then back to her sister. She sighed and took a sip of her beer then stood up and followed.

Daryl watched his brother place his hand on the small of the girls' back and take her other hand in his. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to watch out for her.

He shrugged to himself, maybe it was because he knew his brother too well and that girl was too good for him. Why couldn't he go after her sister instead? She seemed more than willing but maybe they both liked the chase of it.

Whatever it was though, he was going to make sure nothing happened that wasn't wanted.

Beth nervously looked over to her sister and the guy at the table as the song started and Merle spun her around before she was ready.

 _"I can see you got your eye on this old cowboy,_  
 _and I can tell you've never had one for your own,_  
 _Or you've never been around one,_  
 _now you're thinkin' that you've found one,_  
 _Well it might be kinda fun to take him home._

 _You giggle every time that I say "yes ma'am"_  
 _and I get this feelin' if I held you tight,_  
 _You'd be seein' his and hers,_  
 _buckles, boots and spurs,_  
 _But that's a feelin' you'll get over overnight."_

She groaned as Merle led her around the dancefloor and she listened to the lyrics of the song. It wasn't a bad song, she actually quite enjoyed it and was a huge fan of Chris LeDoux's but whenever she looked up at Merle, he always seemed to be grinning down at her and leaned down close to her ear to whisper along with the song.

 _"'Cause whatcha gonna do with a cowboy_  
 _when that old rooster crows at dawn,_  
 _When he's lyin' there instead,_  
 _of getttin' out of bed_  
 _and puttin' on his boots and getting' gone,_  
 _What you gonna do when he says honey_  
 _I've got half a mind to stay,_  
 _What you gonna do with a cowboy,_  
 _when he don't saddle up and ride away."_

* * *

As much as Daryl tried to watch his brother and that girl, he also tried his best to ignore her sister who had been talking non-stop since Merle and Beth had left the table.

She was going on and on about how well her sister usually did and how she always tagged along but never really felt like she belonged on the road with Beth and then, what Daryl enjoyed the most, she started asking him questions.

He silently cursed his brother and prayed this girl would get the hint and leave him alone but it didn't look like she would.

"Where are y'all from?" she asked after taking a short break from asking questions.

"Georgia," Daryl muttered.

"Oh my God! So are we! Where in Georgia are y'all from?"

"Pinehurst," Daryl answered.

"Really?" she seemed way too happy about that.

"We're from just a few towns over, Senoia to be exact," she smiled. "I guess it's a small world after all."

"Ain't a small world," Daryl mumbled. "jus' a small circuit."

Maggie opened her mouth to speak but she stopped when she saw her sister walking towards their table, Merle following her.

"I'm ready to go," Beth said angrily.

"Awe, c'mon. Y'all jus' got 'ere an' we only had one dance," Merle said from behind her.

"Yeah," she spun around to face Merle and putting both hands on his chest, she shoved him as hard as she could. "Well one dance is all you get. I didn't come here for you to grab my ass!"

Merle chuckled and Maggie glared at her.

"Let's go, Margaret!" Beth gritted out.

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. "You can go but I'm not goin' anywhere. I came here to have a good time and that's just what I'm goin' to do."

With her hands on her hips, Beth tapped her foot on the hardwood floor and then sighed. "Fine but if he tries to grab my ass again, we're leavin'."

"Deal," Maggie said and walked off towards the pool tables with Merle.

Beth eyed Daryl carefully before sitting down.

"I'm sorry 'bout Merle," he muttered after they had sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"It's not your place to be sorry," she said softly. "But you should let him know that one day he's goin' to lose a hand if he's not careful."

Daryl smirked at how serious she sounded and from that and the look on her face, there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't think twice before cutting his hand off.

"I'll let him know," he said, still smirking.

They sat there, watching Maggie and Merle dance and play pool for a while before they were both leaning their head on the table and cursing their siblings for dragging them out with them.

Beth took a sip of the warm beer and grimaced. She wasn't a drinker and even if she was, she wouldn't be drinking that.

Daryl, now a few beers in, almost wanted to laugh at the girl next to him but he hadn't had so much that he had lost himself and his manners, what few he did have. Just about that time, his stomach growled and Beth jerked her head up towards him and he could see her trying not to laugh.

"Ya want ta grab a bite ta eat?" Daryl asked boldly.

Beth looked back at her sister, then turned back to Daryl and nodded. "Yeah. I saw a Whataburger up the street."

Daryl smiled. "I like the way you think. I always eat there when I can find one."

They stood and started towards the door before Beth stopped and once again looked back at her sister.

"She'll be fine," Daryl assured her. "I'm sure she'll knock Merle on 'is ass if he tries anythin'."

She looked back at him and nodded. "I know she will."

* * *

Daryl pulled into a parking spot at the Whataburger and they both climbed out of the truck.

She was surprised when they got to the door and he held it open for her.

Once inside, they placed their orders, Daryl paying for both despite Beth protesting, and took a seat at a corner booth.

They both sat there without saying a word to the other, Daryl nervously chewing on his thumb nail and Beth humming along to the song that was playing over the speakers, until their food arrived.

They both unwrapped their hamburgers and let out groan as they each took a bite.

"These are the best burgers," Beth mumbled around the food in her mouth.

Daryl nodded in agreement.

After they had each taken a few bites, Daryl found himself asking, "Do ya like chasin' those tin cans?"

Beth smiled and nodded as she swallowed her bite. "I don't just like chasin' 'em, I love it. I hope someday I can make it to the NFR."

"You will," Daryl nodded and took a bite of his fries. "I've seen ya out there an' you're jus' as good as Fallon Taylor or Sherry Cervi. You'll make it ta Vegas one a these years."

Beth's smile grew. "You've been watchin' me?"

He glanced up at her then back down to his food and shrugged. ""Course I have. I like watchin' ya ride. Most a them girls act like they're scared a their damn horses or those barrels an' tha others are cocky as fuck about their ridin' but you seem at ease on your horse an' ya don't let a win go ta yer head."

"Well obviously you've never seen me win," she chuckled.

"Yeah, I have. Out in Albuquerque, 'bout a month ago. You won then but ya still talked ta all those people an' talked ta those lil' girls when tha others wouldn't give 'em tha time a day."

Beth looked down at her food as she felt her face and neck turning red. "I'm sorry to say but I've never paid much attention to you when you ride. I never can watch someone ridin' a bronc or bull. It's so scary to me."

"Ain't that scary," Daryl mumbled as he finished off his burger and fries.

"It is to me. Have you ever gotten hurt?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I've been hurt a few times but it wasn't nothin' too serious. Ain't you ever got hurt ridin' your horse?"

'Well, yeah. Who hasn't? But I've never been thrown off and I've also never gotten on a horse whose intentions was to buck me off."

He shook his head. "How long you been ridin'?"

She pursed her lips and thought on it for a minute. "Well, my daddy had horses before I was born and I've just kind of always rode. I mean, I didn't start competing until I was four but those were mostly lead-line rodeos until I got old enough to run 'em on my own. How long have you been ridin'?"

He shrugged. "I started out ridin' calves when I was 'bout five or six. In high school I got too big ta ride bulls so I started ridin' broncs. I did saddle bronc ridin' for a while but I was better at bareback so that's what I stuck to."

* * *

"Where's your next run goin' to be?" Daryl asked as he pulled his truck up next to Beth's.

"I have a run up in Tyler, then it's on to Lufkin and then out to Austin," she answered as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Where's your next ride?"

"Gotta be up in Fort Worth then Lubbock and Austin after that. Austin should be tha same time as you. Maybe we can meet up there if we both got time and find a place ta eat?"

"I'd like that," she said with a smile as she got out of the truck and he pulled away.

* * *

Beth tried her best to ease the door to the sleeper open without waking Maggie up, if she were inside but that didn't work.

Before she could get the door unlocked, Maggie opened it with a huge smile on her face.

"So?" she asked.

"What?"

"How was he?"

"Maggie, all we did was go get somethin' to eat. We didn't do anythin' else."

"Really? I'm not buyin' that, Bethie. It's five in the mornin' and you were tryin' to sneak in. I know somethin' happened."

Beth blushed. "I swear nothin' happened, Maggie."

"But?

"There's no but," Beth said, turning away from her sister.

"Oh yes there is. There is always a _'but'_."

"Well," Beth busied herself with putting away some of the clothes Maggie had thrown everywhere. "He asked where I was runnin' next and I told him and it turns out he's goin' to be in Austin for the same rodeo so we may meet up then."

"Ooooh," Maggie teased. "So you do like cowboys."

"It's not like that, Maggie."

"It's not? Then how is it? Y'all are just hookin' up?"

"No. Now quit sayin' that!"

Maggie laughed. "Did you at least give him your number?"

Beth's eyes widened and Maggie laughed again.

"It's a good thing I'm smarter than you," she said, picking up a shirt and folding it. "I knew you wouldn't give out your number and even if you wanted to, you'd be too shy to do it, so I left it with Merle and told him to give it to Daryl."

Beth was so embarrassed she could have cried but she didn't.

* * *

Merle whistled and gave Daryl a big grin when he opened the door to their motel room.

"Well, well, well," Merle said not moving from his spot on the bed. "How was blondie? She's a lil' firecracker ain't she."

"Shut up, Merle," Daryl mumbled as he sat down and started to pull his boots off.

"Naw, now, baby brotha. Ya know I want ta know how she was. All them buckle bunnies are tha same but when ya get a sweet one like her…."

Merle groaned then went silent as one of Daryl's boots connected with his stomach.

"Ain't gotta throw shit at me," he mumbled and reached for his phone on the nightstand.

"Told ya ta shut up," Daryl mumbled back.

Merle sat up and tossed his phone to his brother.

"Put that number in your phone an' text tha girl."

"What?" Daryl looked up at his brother.

"Her sister gave me her number an' said fer me ta give it to ya. You was out this late with 'er, don't see why ya cain't jus' call or text 'er."

Daryl shook his head as Merle got up, grabbed his cigarettes and walked out of the room.

He stood there for a minute, staring at his brother's phone before putting the number in his and heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

He closed the door behind him and pressed send then sat his phone down on the back of the toilet.

Just as he was climbing into the shower, his phone went off and he immediately opened the message.

' _See you in Austin.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, we're back! Time to see what's been happening with Beth and Daryl. Please forgive me if this isn't the best chapter and if the writing is kind of all over the place. As some of you may know, I live in the part of Texas that has had major flooding recently and I haven't had a lot of free time to write so this may seemed like I just threw it together.  
**_

 _ **But as always, please review!**_

* * *

 **Riding For A Fall**

Beth looked down at her phone then tucked it back into her pocket and leaned back against her trailer.

"He hasn't called or texted yet?" Maggie asked, combing a brush through Nellie's mane.

Beth looked up at her sister and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that look. You know damn well who I'm talkin' about."

Beth shrugged and pushed herself away from the trailer and said, "No, he hasn't called or texted but I really don't expect him to. He's busy, I'm busy, and it's not like we're together or anythin'. It's nothin'."

"Y'all went on a date, Bethie. I would hardly call that nothin'."

"For the last time, it was not a date. We were bored and sick of watchin' you and Merle so we went to get somethin' to eat. It didn't mean anythin'."

"Sure it didn't. You've been hung up on that guy since y'all went out. To be honest, I'm a little concerned."

Beth rolled her eyes at her sister and huffed. "What is there to be concerned about?"

"You've never shown interest in a guy and when you do, and don't you dare deny it because I can see it all over your face, you act like a lost puppy. First you tell me that nothin' happened, that all y'all did was get somethin' to eat but then I see you checkin' your phone every few minutes to see if he's attempted to call or text and obviously he hasn't."

"You're the one who kept pushin' me to go out with a guy and though I don't consider that a date or anythin', I went out with him."

Maggie shook her head, grabbed Beth's arm and smiled. "Let's forget about it for now. You have a run in a few hours and I have I date."

"You have a date?" Beth asked incredulously. "How the hell do you have a date?"

Maggie continued to smile as Beth followed her into the sleeper.

* * *

Beth tucked her shirt in and made sure her hair was pulled back enough under her hat that it wouldn't get in her face. She hardly ever wore make-up when competing but today they were taking pictures of the contestants for All-Around Cowgirl so she had decided to at least put on a little bit. She applied a little lipstick and rubbed her lips together then looked herself over in her small mirror.

"Maggie," she called out to her sister who was in the shower. "I'm goin' to get Nellie warmed up and get somethin' from the concession stand. You want anythin'?"

"No," her sister replied.

Beth rummaged through her purse that was on the bed and pulled out her bank card and turned to the door.

She opened it and took a step back.

"Well, hey there Darlin'. Is your sister 'round?"

Beth cocked her head to the side and stared down at the man.

"Uh, yeah. She's….um….she's gettin' dressed," Beth stammered. "Oh, uh, do you want to wait in here for her?"

The man nodded and when Beth took another step back, he stepped inside.

"This is a nice rig ya got 'ere," he drawled out, looking around the sleeper then back to her. "Ya ain't heard from my baby brotha, have ya?"

"He's not with you?"

"Naw," Merle shook his head. "Why tha hell would ya think he was with me?"

"Well he's…I just thought…."

"I see. You think I follow 'im 'round like yer sister follows you?"

Beth shook her head. "No. I just….that's not…."

"Quit messin' with her," Maggie said with a laugh as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"What? I cain't have a lil' fun?" Merle laughed.

"No," Maggie gave his arm a shove and glared at him though there was no real threat behind it. "She's a little sensitive because she hasn't heard from your brother."

Merle broke out into a grin and stared at Beth. "Is that right? Lil' Darlin' has it bad fer my baby brother?"

"I do not!"

Merle continued to grin and chuckled. "Alright. If ya say so. Ya 'bout ready, Bo-peep?"

"Yeah, just let me put on my shoes then I'll be ready to go," Maggie replied.

Beth waited a few minutes after Merle and Maggie had left before she found the courage to leave the trailer. She was so embarrassed by what had just happened. Her sister knew how easily she got embarrassed and yet, she didn't seem to care. In fact, she seemed down right amused by the fact that she had a crush on some guy she didn't even know. And yeah, she can admit to herself that it is a crush. What else could it be?

She started thinking that maybe Maggie was right. Maybe she should take her sister's advice and just hook up with some guy. It wouldn't hurt anyone and it would probably help her get over this silly little crush.

* * *

Once she had turned the last barrel and headed for the alleyway, she relaxed and let herself smile. Nellie didn't stumble, she didn't touch a barrel or knock one over. She did really good, better than she had been doing, and she was proud of herself.

She came out with a 14.3, it wasn't first place but at least she had tied for second and that made her happy.

She was taking her saddle off of Nellie when she heard her sister laughing somewhere close by. She shook her head but looked around anyway. Maggie may have been the one there to keep an eye on her, to make sure she was okay but most of the time she was the one having to babysit Maggie.

"That was a hell of a run there, Lil' Darlin'," Merle called out as he and Maggie came around the trailer to where Beth was.

"He's right," Maggie said, approaching her sister and putting her arm around her. "You did so good today!" She took her phone out of her back pocket and held it up, pressing play on the video of Beth's run.

Beth smiled once again as she watched the video. She was slightly shocked that her sister had actually recorded her run when she was usually occupied or simply wouldn't do it.

Her smile faded as she pulled away from Maggie and busied herself with Nellie.

"Bethie, what's the matter?" Maggie asked.

She shrugged. "Nothin'."

Merle watched the sisters for a moment, he was a little amused at how they interacted but he also knew what was wrong, even if Maggie didn't see it. He'd been in Maggie's shoes a time or two with Daryl. It was always about him, every time they were together so he couldn't have been bothered with recording Daryl's rides so he could watch for mistakes he had made. All he knew was that if Maggie didn't start talking or showing some kind of interest in her sister, Beth would end up pushing her away just like Daryl had done to him and he'd be damned if that wasn't the worse feeling in the world.

"Where y'all headed next?" Merle asked just to break up the silence.

Maggie glanced at him and shook her head but Beth looked up and stared right at him.

"We're headed to Austin," she said somewhat coldly without looking away.

Merle grinned. "Well, I guess I'll be seein' y'all there. Can't wait ta see run again, Lil' Darlin'." He tipped his hat and walked away, leaving the two sisters alone to work out whatever problems they had.

Maggie groaned and grabbed Beth's arm once Merle was out of sight. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothin," Beth answered.

"Oh God! Would you stop sayin' that?! Somethin' is wrong and no matter what I do, you keep actin' like a…."

"Let's go out tonight," Beth interrupted her but kept her focus on her horse. "I mean, if you're up for it. I guess bull riders can't be that bad. Huh?"

* * *

Daryl was pissed. He'd been bucked off the last two broncs he was on and he just couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He'd damn near broke his back in Fort Worth and went against the doctor's recommendation of taking a few weeks off to rest to ride in Lubbock. He wasn't hurting, he didn't feel a twinge of pain but for some reason he couldn't make a decent ride and he didn't know why.

But what he did know was that he had a week and a half off before he had to be in Austin and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it go to waste. What good would he be if he laid up in a motel room resting until then?

He heard someone whistle but didn't pay any attention to it as he stuffed his rigging into his duffle bag and started towards his truck.

"Hey, Daryl!" he turned around to see Lane Woodson running towards him so he stopped walking.

"What ya want?" he asked once the man had reached him.

"Fuck, man. Jessica dropped my ass again an' I was wonderin' if ya could give me a ride out to San Angelo since we got some time off. Hell, I'll do most of the drivin' an' by the gas. I just gotta get there an' get my shit out 'fore she burns it all."

Daryl shook his head. "Sorry man, but I ain't headin' out that way."

"Ya ain't goin' on to Austin?"

"Naw. I'm goin' out east ta catch a rodeo."

Lane grinned. "Shit. You're goin' out there to see that girl, ain't ya?"

Daryl shrugged and turned to walk away but Lane stopped him.

"Mind if I go with ya? I wouldn't mind a change of scenery."

"What 'bout yer shit?"

"Ain't nothin' worth anythin' 'cept my saddles an' buckles. 'Sides, maybe she'll cool down an' take me back when we get to Austin."

Daryl snorted. "You really think she's gon' take ya back this time?"

"She always does."

"Alright, fine. But yer still doin' most a tha drivin' an' helpin' out with gas."

He didn't say it but all Daryl could think in that moment was that Jessica and Lane were two of the most stubborn people he'd ever met and he had met quite a few. If he had a girl that was willing to put up with all of the shit he does and was by his side through everything like Jessica was for Lane, ain't no way in hell he'd be skipping town just because she was pissed.

* * *

They had made the drive to Lufkin in no time without making any unnecessary stops. Well, no time may not have been right. They pulled up to the arena around one in the morning but they were still there quicker than Daryl had expect them to be.

He'd texted Merle a couple of times because he knew he would be there but he never did get an answer. It wasn't like he expect him to answer though. He was probably at a bar or motel somewhere with whatever buckle bunny he had found that night.

"Think we should jus' park here an' wait 'til mornin'?" Lane asked with a yawn.

"Naw. Merle's 'round 'ere somewhere," Daryl said as he took out his phone and tried calling his brother this time.

"Well damn, boy. 'Bout time ya pick up that phone ta call someone," Merle answered on the second ring, much to Daryl's surprise. "Where ya at now, baby brother?"

"I'm in Lufkin," Daryl stated. "Where ya at?"

"Aw fuck. Where 'bouts are ya?"

"At tha arena but I cain't get in."

"Ain't no need for ya ta get in there right now. I'm down at the Wild Horse Saloon with some fine lookin' gals. C'mon down an' I'm sure one of 'em would be willin' ta show ya a good time."

"That ain't why I'm here, Merle."

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here, baby brother, an' let me tell you, that's one fine ass woman you're chasin'. But c'mon down 'ere an' when we're done we'll go back ta tha arena an' see if we can find you that girl," Merle chuckled.

By the time Daryl made it down to the bar, Lane was passed out in the back seat but he didn't care. He went on inside to find his brother. He wasn't looking for the girls Merle had been talking about, he just wanted to find him and get out of there as fast as he could.

The place was loud, louder than he had expected it to be but he wasn't that surprised about it. Anywhere there was a rodeo, nearly every place in whatever town they were in was going to be loud and packed. Despite the loudness though, he could hear Merle's laugh and he followed that sound.

He quickly found his brother by the pool tables, he was pressed against a girls back and helping her find a good grip on her pool cue.

It was obvious the girl had had a few drinks by the slight slur in her voice and her uncoordinated movements but she acted as if she was having fun. And if he knew his brother, he was probably enjoying the way she was leaning against him.

The she laughed and spun around, looking off to the side so he couldn't really see her face.

"Magsie!" She yelled out and a familiar woman stepped towards her.

"I'll be damned," he muttered to himself as he recognized the girl was Beth and he took a few steps towards them.

Maggie was the first to notice him but all she did was give him a smile and tap Beth's arm. Merle spun around before Maggie could move to take her sisters place in front of him.

"Baby Brotha!" Merle shouted, taking two steps and grabbing the back of his neck. "Let's get ya a drink," he slurred with a grin and pulled him towards the two girls.

Beth covered her mouth with her hand and hiccupped when Merle and Daryl stepped over to her and Maggie.

Maggie smiled and held onto Merle's arm though she clearly wasn't drunk and Daryl didn't think she had even had a drink.

Beth hiccuped again and Maggie ordered her a glass of water.

"How does your brother manage to drink so much but still be able to play pool?" Maggie asked him as Merle and Beth continued their game.

Daryl shrugged. "How has your sister not passed out yet?"

Maggie glanced at him then smiled as she looked at her sister and laughed. "We're Irish."

"That explains a hell of a lot," Daryl muttered loud enough she could barely hear.

* * *

An hour later Beth had her head laying on the table, groaning and mumbling to herself. Daryl and Merle were busy trying to out drink each other and Maggie was right along with them, matching them shot for shot.

Maggie took one last shot and looked over at Beth. "Looks like I better get 'er back to the trailer 'fore she throws up everywhere," she mumbled then turned back to Merle and Daryl. "Guess we'll be seein' y'all in Austin."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Merle staggered towards her. "Why don't ya stay 'ere an' baby brotha can take Lil' Darlin' back ta tha trailer. That sound good to ya, 'cause it sounds damn good ta me?"

"I got a better idea," Maggie said as she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

Daryl watched as she pulled away from him and they both grinned then Merle turned to face him.

"Darylina," Merle mumbled. "Ya get yer sorry ass over there an' help Lil' Darlin' up an' get 'er outta 'ere. Me an' Bo-Peep is gon' stick 'round a lil' while longer an' have us some more fun."

He thought they were crazy. Neither one of them needed more to drink then they already had but judging by the way Maggie started pulling on his shirt, he was guessing they wouldn't be sticking around for the drinks.

After watching Maggie and Merle walk off towards the dance floor, he went over to the table where Beth was and tried to ease her up out of her seat.

She groaned and mumbled for him to put her back down but before he could, she bent over and threw up. He winced at the sound and tried to keep himself from doing the same.

He had managed to get himself and her out to his truck without any more incidents. He opened the passenger and helped Beth get in but as he was shutting the door, Lane yelled out for him to shut the door.

Beth jumped out of the truck, falling right into Daryl and causing them both to hit the ground.

Once Lane had quit laughing and Daryl and pulled himself and Beth up off the ground, Lane drove them back to the arena but stayed in the truck to catch a few more hours of sleep and Daryl helped Beth inside.

* * *

The sleeper of Beth's trailer wasn't what he expected. He was used to seeing them done up in a western style or maybe just dark colors, factory stock kind of things, but not Beth's.

There was a bright yellow comforter on the bed, the couch was factory brown but it had two yellow throw pillows on each end that matched the comforter and a purple blanket draped across the back. The comforter on the bunk above the couch was darker but it was still very girly.

"Ya act like ya ain't never seen colors before," Beth muttered from where she had sat down on the couch.

"I have. Jus' ain't used to seein' these colors in horse trailers 'fore."

Beth smiled and let out a small chuckle. "That's because this isn't a horse trailer. The back is for horses, this is my home away from home so I wanted it to feel like home."

He simply nodded in understanding. He never really had a home or at least not want he wanted to call home but he understood the need to make someplace feel like home, especially when you spend so much time there and aren't able to really settle down anywhere.

His thoughts were interrupted when Beth stood then stumbled back down to the couch.

"Damn, you really cain't hold yer liquor," he said to her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch. "Ya got any coffee?"

She nodded and without opening her eyes, she pointed to the counter and mumbled, "The coffee pot is right there. The coffee, cups, and sugar are in the cabinet above it, creamer is in the fridge."

When the coffee had finished he poured them each a cup, not bothering to put sugar or creamer in either cup.

He handed one to Beth and watched as she took a sip and grimaced at the taste.

"You couldn't have put a lil' sugar in mine?"

"Nope. Drink it black. You'll thank me in the mornin'."

She rolled her eyes but kept sipping on it.

* * *

Beth slowly awakened and opened her eyes but closed them when she couldn't focus in on her surroundings. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep or what time it was now, all she knew was that her head was pounding and there was someone snoring close by.

She listened to that sound for a moment before she shot up from where she had been laying and jerked the blanket off of herself, sighing in relief when she saw that she was fully dressed, minus her boots and belt but still dressed.

She tried to stand up again but groaned as everything started spinning.

"Ya best take those ibuprofen an' drink that bottle a water," a gruff voice said quietly.

She groaned again, thinking that Maggie had managed to bring some guy back to the trailer and they were sleeping in her bed but then she recognized him as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you in my bed?" Beth asked.

""Cause you passed out on tha couch an' yer heavier than ya look."

He grinned as Beth raised her hand and flipped him off.

"Did you take my belt and boots off?" she asked, watching him as he climbed off of the bed and grab the bottle of ibuprofen off the counter, shook out some and handed her two along with a bottle of water.

He shrugged. "Belts hurt like a sum-bitch when ya sleep in 'em an' ya had horse shit on yer boots."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Beth spoke.

"I thought you were in Lubbock, why did you come all the way to Lufkin?"

He shrugged again and looked down at his bottle of water.

"That's not an answer, Daryl."

"I don't know. Figured I'd come watch ya run while I had some time off 'fore tha next rodeo an' I knew Merle was gon' be 'ere."

"But you came to see me," she stated, clearly surprised by it considering she hadn't heard from him in weeks.

"Yeah. Told ya I like ta watch ya ride," he muttered, half hoping she didn't hear him.

* * *

Merle rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Maggie stirred beside him, still laying on her stomach and raise her head to look at him.

Merle looked over at her and chuckled. "Think baby brother an' lil' Darlin' got lucky last night?"

"I doubt it," Maggie mumbled. "In case you haven't noticed, Beth's a little inexperienced when comes to things like this."

He groaned as he sat up. "So is baby brother but I'd be willin' ta bet they got luckier than us."

Maggie pushed herself up and laughed. "Well, if you hadn't of passed out last night maybe we would've gotten lucky."

"Pfftt…me passin' out didn't have a damn thing ta do with it. If ya hadn't a decided ta spend so much time throwin' up all the money we spent I wouldn't a gone ta sleep."

She flipped him off and stood up. "We should get back to the arena so we can check on them and make sure they didn't get into any kind of trouble."

"Maybe a lil' trouble is exactly what those two need," Merle quipped.

"I would love for my sister to find a good guy that would be able to handle her running' off to rodeos but I don't know if she would be able to handle a guy who does the same. When I said your brother and my sister should meet, I didn't exactly mean it should turn into something' serious. I just thought they'd have some fun together and that would be it."

Merle chuckled and shook his head. "Damn girl. You're colder than me. Guess I shoulda warned ya though, Daryl ain't tha type ta drive hours jus' ta see a girl if he wasn't thinkin' there could be more to it than fuckin'. I only ever saw 'im go outta his way fer one woman."

Maggie sat back down, raised an eyebrow and stared at Merle, waiting for him to continue.

He got the hint and started telling her Daryl's story but at the end, he grabbed her, pulled her close and said, "Ya cain't say nothin' 'bout this ta no one, 'specially Lil' Darlin'. She may be sweet an' all but that kinda shit ain't somethin' ya jus' tell someone an' expect 'em ta understand. If Daryl wants 'er ta know, if he thinks she's worth tellin' that to, then let him be tha one ta tell 'er."

She agreed and they hurried out of that motel room.

* * *

Daryl, Beth and Lane were sitting outside of the trailer, eating a very small breakfast when Maggie and Merle pulled up.

Lane grinned and laughed but Daryl and Beth frowned.

"Y'all are late," Beth said at the same time Daryl said, "We been tryin' ta call y'all."

Beth sat her plate of food behind her inside the door and stood up on the step. "Maggie, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Maggie nodded and stepped up into the trailer, trying her best to avoid Lane and Daryl.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked once she was inside and Beth had shut the door but all her sister did was cross her arms over her chest and stare at her. "I can't read you mind, Bethie, so you have to tell me what's on your mind or we'll be standin' here forever."

"Are you and Merle serious? I mean, whatever's goin' on between y'all, is it serious?"

Maggie slowly smiled and shook her head. "No. We're just having fun. Why?"

For a moment, Maggie could have sworn Beth looked embarrassed but that quickly faded and she stared her down again.

"I'm asking because you wanted me to find someone and I really enjoy spendin' time with Daryl. I don't know if it's anythin' but it's got to count for somethin' that he drove all the way here just to watch me ride. Even if we just end up bein' friends, I don't want whatever happens between you and Merle to come between us."

Maggie stepped closer to her sister and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh Bethie. I would never, ever do anythin' to stand in the way of your happiness. Even if, like you said, y'all just end up friends. Besides, I have a feelin' that Merle feels the same way. He wants his brother to be happy."

* * *

Maggie and Merle both ate what was left of the MacDonald's breakfast the other three had been eating and were soon helping Beth load everything up and make sure Nellie was secured in her stall in the trailer.

"Alright, here's tha deal," Merle blurted out. "Me, Lane and Bo-Peep is gon' take tha rig out ta Austin. Baby brother, you take Lil' Darlin' with you but make sure y'all stay close so we can all make tha same stops."

Beth didn't say it, and neither did Daryl, but they found this all to be a little strange. Somehow they had all ended up on this trip together even though they hardly knew each other. Well, they were sure Maggie and Merle knew each other in ways they didn't care to know about but still, they were all in for a strange trip.

Beth had slid into the passenger's seat of Daryl's truck and they waited until Merle pulled her truck and trailer out of the arena parking grounds to follow behind them.

They drove in silence for at least a half hour before Beth reached over and tried to pick up a station on the radio.

When that failed, she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and a cord.

"Do you have somewhere I can plug this in?" She asked.

Daryl simply pointed and Beth plugged in her phone and turned up the radio as music began to play. She hummed along with the music at first but then the words seemed to slid right out of her mouth and he was mesmerized.

 _"He's packed up his boots and his saddle_  
 _Seventeen, headin' out on his own_  
 _And he'll rodeo from Cheyenne to Texas_  
 _Dreamin' of one ride in Vegas_  
 _One ride in Vegas"_

 _"Lonely nights in rundown motel rooms_  
 _Aches and pains from yesterday's ride_  
 _It's takin' more than he thought he could give it_  
 _But he's holdin' on for one ride in Vegas_  
 _One ride in Vegas"_

 _"And he's riskin' it all, driven by a hunger_  
 _That never will let him give up_  
 _And with fire in his eyes, he dances with thunder_  
 _Till one day his day finally comes"_

 _"His heart beats fast with anticipation_  
 _Brighter lights than he's ever seen before_  
 _He's waited his whole life for the next eight seconds_  
 _And he'd do it all again for one ride in Vegas_  
 _One ride in Vegas"_

 _"He's an old man now, four times' world champion_  
 _A modern day legend, every cowboy knows his name_  
 _He's settled down on his ranch down in Texas_  
 _But he'd trade it all today for one ride in Vegas_  
 _One more ride in Vegas"_

He glanced over at her when the song ended and she had finished singing along with it but she was staring out of the window.

Though he wasn't going to say it out loud and he didn't want to admit it to himself, he had hoped this would turn into something or maybe they could be friends but seeing her reflection, he could see the hunger in her eyes the very same one as in the song she was just singing.

He had always heard songs about guys leaving their girls to chase their dreams from one town to the next but if time, and Merle, had taught him anything, it was that rodeo girls weren't worth holding onto.

But Beth, she was something different and he hoped like hell he was right about that.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The song used in this is** **"One Ride In Vegas" by Chris LeDoux (there's going to be a lot of his song incorporated in this story so you better get used to it). As for the story itself, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I promise you I will. And please, please leave reviews.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter is short but I hope y'all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!  
**_

* * *

 **Riding For A Fall**  
 **Chapter 3**

Beth wiggled around in her seat as she tried her best to get comfortable. It had been a long ride from Lufkin and they weren't even halfway yet.

She had noticed over the last hour that Daryl would glance over at her, as if waiting for her to say something or working up the nerve to speak himself, and that was making her even more nervous than she already was.

She kept reminding herself that she would be fine if they turned out to be just friends and she honestly didn't expect much more than that to come of this anyway. With their rodeo careers, there was always a good possibility they could fall out of touch, even if they saw each other every few weekends. She just couldn't figure out how Maggie never seemed to worry about where things were going. Maybe she wanted this to work out, maybe turn into something, more than she wanted to admit.

She sighed and leaned her seat back.

"Somethin' wrong?" Daryl asked.

"Nope," she said, closing her eyes and trying to shake the thoughts that were swirling around in her head.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she closed her own eyes. It wasn't long before he heard her breathing even out and he let out a sigh of relief.

He wasn't sure why but he hated his brother and her sister for making them ride together.

Sure, he had gone there to see her ride and enjoyed her company but that didn't keep him from feeling awkward as hell sitting next to her, especially since they hardly knew each other. He couldn't wait for their next stop. Maybe then Merle would switch rides and let her go with her sister.

* * *

Maggie smiled over at Merle from the passenger seat and shook her head. "Your brother is really goin' to hate you for makin' him and Beth ride together."

"Aw hell, he'll get over it."

She nodded and looked down at her phone. "So, do you have a big secret like your brother does?"

Merle smirked. "Naw. You got one?"

"I'm an open book," Maggie grinned.

* * *

Beth slowly peeked one eye open and groaned. "Where are we?"

"Almost ta College Station," Daryl replied as she sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"How long did I sleep for?"

"'Bout a half hour."

"So," she said with a sigh as she reached into her purse, pulling out a package of facial wipes and began rubbing one over her face. "Is this all we're goin' to do? Just make small talk, if that, until we get to Austin?"

He shrugged but didn't give an actual answer.

"Alright," Beth said while turning in her seat to face him. "Let's play a game."

"A game? What tha hell kinda game you think we're gon' play?"

"Nothin' too hard. Just twenty questions and you have to be completely honest."

"I ain't playin' that." He huffed and glanced over at her to see she had her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Shit, fine, whatever ya want."

Beth smiled. "We can start off with some simple questions. It won't be that bad, I promise. I'll go first. Do you and Merle have any other siblings or is it just the two of y'all?"

"It's jus' us."

"Okay, your turn."

He shrugged. "It jus' you an' Maggie?"

"No, we have a brother. His name is Shawn. So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Mostly hunt an' fix things."

"What kind of stuff do you fix?"

He glanced at her. "Thought it was my turn."

"Oh, right. Sorry," she said, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"I ain't seen ya have much free time but what do ya like ta do when ya ain't at a rodeo or somewhere in between?"

"Well," she thought for a minute, "there's a lot of things I like to do. I like to sing and write. I love to garden, it's never mattered to me if I'm planting vegetables or flowers it's just kind of therapeutic and not as hectic as most things, even singin' and writin'."

She turned back in her seat to stare out of the windshield, practically burning a hole through the trailer in front of them.

"You all out of questions?" Daryl asked after a few minutes.

She smiled over at him. "No, I'm just thinkin' about what I should ask next but I've been thinkin', what do you think of your brother and my sister bein' together?"

"Ain't thought much of it. Merle's an asshole, he's bound ta screw things up sooner or later. 'Sides, he ain't never been real good at committin' ta one woman. I'm surprised him an' yer sister ain't called this shit quits yet."

Beth let out a small laugh. "Seems to me that they're good together. They both have issues with commitment and they're both a little wild."

It was Daryl's turn to laugh. "Damn, I woulda thought you would be sitckin' up for yer sister a lot more than that. You don't care that Merle could drop 'er an' break 'er heart whenever he feels like it?"

"No, not really. I mean, I do care but Maggie'll probably drop him before he gets the chance to do it to her. But just out of curiosity, what made your brother that way?"

He shrugged yet again. "It's jus' always who Merle's been. What 'bout yer sister?"

"Oh, well, that's a long story and I don't think we have enough time for that."

"We got plenty a time," Daryl said.

He wasn't one for gossip and he really didn't care why her sister was the way she was but he was curious. No woman had been able to hold Merle's attention for as long as the older Greene sister had and well, he was hoping she was seriously fucked up in the head somehow to want to be around Merle.

"Fine, but you have to promise me you won't say a word of it to anyone especially Maggie and Merle."

He nodded and glanced at her.

"Okay, so Maggie's senior year of high school she started seein' this guy who was older. He made promises he had no intentions of keepin', told her he was goin' to marry her and all of that, the usual things guys like that say. I'm not sure what all happened, she refuses to tell me or anyone, but one night she came home with a black eye and blood all over her shirt."

"Shit. You don't know what tha fuck happened?"

"Oh no, we all have an idea about what happened but it's one of those situations where it's better not to talk about it. Maggie was lucky, she didn't get the worst end of that deal anyway."

* * *

It was a silent drive the rest of the way to Austin but Daryl found that he didn't mind it at all, there would be time enough for talking later.

When they pulled up to that big arena, Beth smiled and Daryl was sure her eyes were going to pop right out of her head.

"Oh my God!" She squealed. "We're here! We are actually here!"

"Damn girl," he smiled over at her. "Ya ain't never been ta Austin 'fore?"

"No," she shook her head but kept smiling. "I've never qualified to make it here but now, here I am!"

He shook his head again and pulled the truck up next to hers. Before he could put it in park, she had jumped out and was running over to Maggie, still squealing with joy.

"Oh Maggie, can you believe we're here?" he heard her ask as he made his way to them and Merle.

Maggie just smiled at her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Of course I can believe we're here. You've done so good and worked so hard, you deserve it, Bethie."

"Well, Lil' Darlin', if ya think this is excitin', jus' wait 'til ya make it ta Vegas but promise me when ya do, ya won't be forgettin' 'bout us."

She smiled and laughed shyly. "I could never forget y'all."

Merle put his arm around Maggie's shoulders and grinned. "Baby brotha, Lil' Darlin', y'all better got get entered 'fore it gets any later. Me an' Maggie are gon' go grab us all somethin' ta eat from tha concession stand. What do y'all want?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry," Beth said.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not, you're goin' to eat somethin'," Maggie replied. "Even if you only take a few bites, that's better than nothin'."

"Yes mother," Beth rolled her eyes. "I'll take some chili cheese fries if I absolutely have to eat somethin'."

Daryl smirked. "I'll take a Frito pie with extra cheese an' jalapeños."

* * *

They were standing in line, waiting to pay their entry fees and get their numbers, when Beth let out a small squeal.

Daryl snapped his head towards her to see she had her mouth open and looked as if she was going to pass out.

"You alright?" Daryl asked.

She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his hand as they stepped up to the table to register.

He could see her hands were shaking when she held out the money for her entry fee and signed the papers but he couldn't figure out if he should be worried or not. Other than looking like she would pass out and the shaking, she looked and seemed fine to him.

As soon as Daryl finished had finished and had stepped away from the table, Beth grabbed his arm and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should go find Merle an' yer sister."

"No, we can find them later. C'mon," she tugged his arm and began walking away.

"Damn girl. What tha hell's wrong with ya?"

"Nothin's wrong, Daryl. We're just goin' over here for a minute."

He furrowed his brow and asked, "Where are we goin' and why are we goin'?

Beth stopped and smiled again and then pointed to a booth. "That's Kaycee Franklin's booth, she won Vegas last year and I have been dyin' to meet her. She's one of the best barrel racers, ever!"

He shook his head. "I ain't goin' over there. I'll stay 'ere an' wait 'til you're done but I ain't goin' with ya."

"C'mon, Daryl. Why not?" she whined.

"'Cause I'm hungry an' tired an' I don't feel like standin' in some line, that's why."

She rolled her eyes and let go of him. "Fine. You don't have to wait for me, just go find Maggie and Merle and I'll find y'all when I'm done."

She was a little surprised that before she had even finished talking, he had started to walk away.

* * *

Maggie stood up and waved her hands and whistled when she saw Daryl walking to the stands. When he reached where she and Merle had taken their seats, he grabbed up his food and sat down.

"Where's Lil' Darlin' at?" Merle asked around a mouthful of food.

He shrugged and took a bite. "Some autograph booth."

Maggie sighed. "Kaycee Franklin?"

Daryl and Merle both stopped chewing their food and turned their heads to look at her.

"What?" she asked. "Kaycee Franklin has been Beth's idol since she was in junior high. She's always looked up to her and wants to be like her."

Daryl swallowed, "Beth wants ta be like her?"

"Yeah, well, she wants her career to be like Kaycee's. Beth's been a fan of Kaycee's since before she went pro and she's always wanted to meet her."

Merle sat his food down and shook his head. "Damn, I've heard a lot a stories 'bout Kaycee an' if any of 'em is true, Lil' Darlin' don't need ta be lookin' up ta her fer nothin'."

Maggie nodded. "I've heard the stories, too, but Beth is my sister and I'm not about to crush her by tellin' her the stories I've heard."

* * *

Beth could hardly contain her excitement as she waited in line. Since the first time she saw her ride, she had always wanted to meet Kaycee.

She was one of the best barrel racers to ever compete and Beth held her up there with Sherry Cervi and Charmayne James. Meeting her would be a dream come true and she was just a few feet away from her. She was smiling so much she was sure her face would hurt her later but she didn't care.

Well, she didn't care until a man stepped in front of her and held up his hand.

"Sorry ma'am but Ms. Franklin isn't meeting anyone else," he said. "She has to prepare for the grand entry tonight."

She was disappointed to hear that but she understood. The grand entry was a big deal and would take a lot of time to prepare for. The disappointment she felt was short lived when she thought about riding. There would be a whole weeks worth of chances to meet Kaycee so she couldn't be that disappointed. Maybe she would even get the opportunity to make a better run than her and show her how good she was. A girl can dream, can't she?

After being turned away, she texted Maggie to find out where they were seated and when she replied, she quickly made her way to them. She sat down on Maggie's right and at one point she looked over at her sister to see she and merle were holding hands and both were smiling, but Daryl, that was a different story. He didn't say anything or look her way the whole time they were sitting there and when they started to head back to the horse trailer after the muttin' bustin', he went a different way and didn't bother to stop when Beth called out to him.

* * *

Maggie put her hand on Merle's chest and gently pushed him away as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Daryl was actin' like a jerk earlier," she said.

He straightened himself up and shook his head. "Wouldn't you? I told ya how Daryl feels an' out a ever'one 'ere, you should understand him better than anyone else when it comes ta this shit."

"I know and I do understand but that doesn't give him the right to act that way."

Merle groaned and said, "I'll talk to 'im an' see what tha fuck 'is problem is but I can't promise ya nothin'. After all, that boy is a Dixon."

"Thank you," Maggie said with a smile and kissed him.

* * *

Beth was sitting on the step of the horse trailer cleaning her boots when she saw Daryl walk by.

He didn't look happy and he didn't seem to notice that she was there so she threw down her rag, slipped her boots back on as fast as she could and hurried after him.

She had half a mind to just follow him, see what he was up to but she was never good at sneaking around like that no matter how many times Maggie and Shawn gave her tips on how to do it without being caught.

"Daryl!" she called out but he didn't stop. "Daryl," she screamed louder as she caught up to him but again, he ignored her.

She grabbed his arm, hoping to stop him but just as she did, he jerked away from her, causing her to lose balance and fall face first into the dirt.

"Shit, Beth," he mumbled as he helped her up.

She brushed herself off and shoved his hand away when he reached out to wipe her face.

"I don't need your help," she said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, suit yerself but ya got some cow shit on yer cheek."

She huffed, stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell is wrong with you, Daryl?"

He shrugged. "Ain't nothin' wrong."

"Really? So if nothin's wrong, tell me why you've been ignorin' me all day'cause frankly, I'm sick of it."

"I ain't ignorin' ya, Beth. I jus' got shit on my mind. I realized that how good I ride here could make or break me. You ain't tha only one who wants ta get ta Vegas," he said, then turned around to leave.

She huffed again but didn't go after him. She knew how it was and that once you get in that zone, the littlest of things can screw up a whole weekend or in this case a whole week, and she didn't want to burst through that bubble and be the cause of him not making eight.

* * *

Later that night, when Daryl walked into the motel room Merle had gotten for them, he toed his boots off and grabbed a beer Merle had put in the mini-fridge and propped himself up on one of the beds.

He drank his beer slowly, slower than he usually would, but that was okay with him since tomorrow was the first day of the rodeo, he wasn't looking to get drunk. He sipped it and thought of the rides he would have to make this week and he was nervous.

* * *

Beth laid back on her bed and put her earphones in to drown out the sounds of Maggie and Merle talking and kissing just outside the door of the trailer. She closed her eyes and thought of the runs she would be making but she wasn't nervous and that made her sick.

It made her sick because Maggie had always told her that once the nerves went away, you wouldn't win, you got cocky and thought you were invincible.

"It's not that different from bull riding or any other sport," she had told her. "It's different for the nerves to go away when you get into the arena but for them to go away before, that's when the trouble starts."

God, why wasn't she nervous? Was she really going to screw up as bad as Maggie had told her?

Sometime later, Maggie had stepped in to find Beth was sound asleep with her earphones still in but when she tried to remove them, Beth stirred and jumped up in the bed screaming.

"What the hell are you doin', Maggie?" she asked once she had caught her breath.

Maggie laughed and sat down next to her. "I was goin' to take out those damn earphones before you choked yourself on the cord." She looked at her little sister, studying her face, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Okay Bethie, what's the matter? Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Beth shook her head. "No and that scares me. What do I do, Mags?"

Maggie smiled and took her hand. "Bethie, you'll be fine. You're good at what you do and I know you'll do good this week and even if you stumble or knock over a barrel, it's not the end of the world. You're still young and you'll have another shot at it next year.

"Oh my God," Beth mumbled and jumped out of the bed. "What if I get out there and I do stumble or I knock over a barrel? Vegas is gone and I'm done. There's….there's no next year for me Maggie, you know that. They won't take me seriously. My career will be over."

"See, you are nervous," Maggie said, standing to wrap her sister in a hug.

"Only because you made me nervous," Beth shot back but hugged her sister.

Maggie pulled away and put her hands on Beth's shoulders, slightly pushing her away from her. "What the hell is that smell? Your hair smells like shit."

Beth reached up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh gross," Maggie gagged when Beth pulled her hand from her hair. "How did you get cow shit in your hair?" Then she grinned. "Did you and Daryl take a roll in the hay?"

Beth flicked her hand at Maggie, "No. He's hardly said anythin' to me since we got here."

"Trouble in paradise?" Maggie wanted to laugh when she said it but she bit her tongue when she saw the look on her sister's face.

* * *

Early the next morning, Daryl was up and ready to go, he was just waiting on Merle to get his ass up so they could get going. He really couldn't understand how his brother had managed to become a bull fighter when he always seemed to be moving so damn slow.

"Baby brother," Merle said while pullin' on his boots. "I think it's high time you an' me have us a lil' talk 'bout you an' Lil' Darlin'."

"Shit, Merle. We ain't doin' this now. We got ta go."

Merle stood up quicker than Daryl had expected him to and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Oh, we're doin' this now," he growled. "Wouldn't want me ta make a scene in front of ever'one at tha arena now, would ya?"

"Fuck off," Daryl muttered.

"That shit ain't workin' now, baby brother. I can tell ya like Lil' Darlin' an' she like you but ya got yer head up yer ass an' won't say nothin' 'bout what's botherin' ya."

"I like 'er, yeah, but it ain't gon' work out so I ain't goin' ta try ta make it. She's set on what she wants an' I don't want ta compete with tha circuit, hell, I don't feel like competin' with it."

Merle grinned but held back his laugh. "Yeah, I could see it in yer eyes that that's what was wrong, jus' had ta hear ya say it. I think ya should have a talk with Lil' Darlin' an' see how she feels 'bout it an' 'bout you. I think ya'd be surprised."

He let go of his brother's arm, picked his duffle bag up off of the floor and walked out of their room, leaving Daryl standing there to think over what he had just said.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I apologize for this chapter being shorter than the others but it has been a while since I updated this story and I have been promising gneebee for weeks that I was going to post it and I felt it was time to go ahead and do just that.**_

 _ **So, thank y'all for being patient with me and thank you gneebee for all of your help!**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Riding For A Fall**  
 **Chapter 4**

Daryl stood there for a minute or two, wanting so badly to go after his brother and knock him upside the head but at the same time, he knew Merle was right. He usually was when it came to things like this.

They arrived at the arena just in time to see Beth kneel down beside her trailer and throw up.

"Looks like Lil' Darlin' is a bit nervous. Why don't ya go on over an' see how she's doin'," Merle said with a grin. "While you're at it, ya need ta talk ta 'er. See how she feels or how she doesn't."

"Fuck off, Merle," Daryl growled and Merle just chuckled.

"See, this 'ere is a double edged sword, baby brother. Ya like tha rodeo an' ya like a girl who likes tha rodeo an' she ain't jus' one a them buckle bunnies either. She's chasin' tha big time jus' like you an' yet, ya don't want ta compete with somethin' ya both love."

"Tha hell ya gettin' at, Merle?"

"I'm jus' sayin' that either way, one of ya is gon' get hurt unless ya both talk an' decide tha rodeo is somethin' y'all want ta be chasin' together."

"That don't work an' ya know it," Daryl mumbled.

"Jus' 'cause it didn't work out 'fore don't mean it won't work out now. Gotta find ya tha right girl who ain't look fer somethin' else ta put 'tween 'er thighs ta get ta Vegas an' Lil' Darlin', well, I ain't seen 'er lookin' at no one but you. But if she was, she'd a been lookin' at a roper or one a them stock contractors, not no bronc rider."

* * *

Maggie knelt down behind Beth and pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her hand over her back.

"Bethie, you're too hard on yourself. It doesn't matter if you go in there and set the arena record or if you go in and knock over every barrel, you are still one of the best barrel racers and we'll still love you no matter what."

Beth rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth. "You're just sayin' that because you have to."

Maggie snorted. "No, I don't have to say that. I'm sayin' it because it's the truth. We both know that all of this could go away in a heartbeat and you would still find somethin' else to do, somethin' else you love."

Daryl stood back, waiting until he got up the nerve to go over to her but he was scared as hell. After the way he had been acting, he didn't think she would give him a chance to even take a step near her but he could hope. Couldn't he?

He watched Maggie help Beth up, he couldn't help but feel like a creep watching them, and then Beth went inside and Maggie tried kicking some dirt over where Beth had thrown up.

"She doin' alright?" He asked, finding that somehow he had managed to go over to Beth's trailer.

"Yeah, she's fine. She gets this way sometimes when she's nervous."

"She's good. She ain't got nothin' ta be nervous 'bout."

"That's what I keep tellin' her," Maggie looked up and gave him a little smile. "Where's your brother?"

Daryl shrugged. "He was gon' park tha truck an' go get somethin' ta eat but I ain't sure if that's where he is or not."

"You should go inside. Maybe you'll have better luck calmin' Beth down than I did and I'll find your brother."

She walked away with him standing there staring at the door to Beth's trailer.

It wasn't like he had never been around women, especially those who were on the circuit, so why the hell was this so damn hard for him?

He raised his fist to knock on her door when suddenly it flew open and he stumbled backwards.

"Daryl!" Beth screeched and rushed over to him. "Oh my God, Daryl. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean….I didn't know you were there."

He would have laughed at her stumbling over her words or even the horrified look on her face but all he could do was groan and reach his hand up to cover his nose.

"Shit," he mumbled and tried to stand.

"Here, let me help you," Beth said as she grabbed his arm and did her best to help him to his feet.

He kept his hand over his nose and Beth cringed at the blood dripping through his fingers as she led him away from her trailer.

He didn't know where they were going and he really didn't care, he let her lead him to the Justin Sports Medical trailer.

"Tandy," Beth said quietly as they entered the trailer and spotted the doctor. "Can you take a look at him?"

He stepped over to them, took a long look at Daryl and shook his head. "I'm almost afraid to ask but have a seat and I'll take a look at you."

He cleaned up the blood and shook his head again. "Well, it's broke," he said to Daryl. "But I'm guessin' you already knew that. All I can do for you right now it to tell you to take somethin' for the pain, Tylenol would be the best thing to take, and put an ice pack on it to keep the swellin' down but keep your head elevated. And then after you ride tonight I'll give you some pain killers and maybe somethin' to help you sleep."

"I'm so sorry, Daryl," Beth said again as they stepped out of the medical trailer. "I didn't mean to do that."

He shrugged. "Ain't yer fault. Ya didn't know I's there."

She stopped walking and looked up at him. "What were you doin' there?"

"I's wantin' ta talk ta ya."

She tilted her head to the side and tried not to smile. "You wanted to talk? To me?"

"Yeah. I's kinda hopin' ya wasn't mad at me fer bein' a jackass to ya yesterday."

She pursed her lips together. "I was mad at you but I guess I can't be mad anymore since I broke your nose."

"Yeah, 'bout that. Don't ya say a word 'bout it ta yer sister or ta Merle. Don't need ta hear 'is shit 'bout how I lost a fight with a door."

She smiled and laughed. "Well, technically it wasn't the door."

Without thinking she had reached out and took his hand in hers as they made their way towards her trailer and he found he didn't mind it one bit.

When they made it to her trailer, Beth let go of his hand to open the door and he took a huge step back. She just smiled to herself and opened the door.

He followed her in and as she grabbed a couple of pillows off of the bed, he sat down on the couch.

"Lay back," she said after she had fixed the pillows so his head would be propped up.

After he had laid back, she went to the fridge and got an ice pack out and wrapped it in a hand towel.

"So…," she said as she laid down across the foot of her bed. "What were you comin' to talk to me about?"

"I like ya," he said and was thankful the ice pack was over his face so he didn't have to look at her.

She leaned over the foot of the bed and gently lifted the ice pack off of his face and smiled down at him. "I like you, too but that doesn't explain why you were bein' a jerk."

"That's another thing I was wantin' ta talk ta ya 'bout," he mumbled as she handed him the ice pack. "I ain't sayin' you're like tha others but I ain't tryin' ta compete with tha circuit."

She laughed. "Yes you are. We all are."

"Not like that, Beth. I told ya I like ya. I's hopin' at first maybe ya could like me an' we'd be together somehow but I've seen how ya get when ya gotta ride, when it's either go fer tha win or pack yer shit an' head back home an' I cain't compete with that."

"Compete with it? We're not even….Daryl, take that off of your face and look at me." He was afraid to take it off but he did anyway and sat up to look at her. "Daryl, if we were…you know… what makes you think you would have to compete with it?"

"Mmhmm," he shrugged.

"No. Don't 'mmhmm' me. What makes you think that?"

"Been there 'fore an' I seen that same look in your eyes?"

"You've been…oh." She didn't know what to say so she sat there staring at him and trying to find the words to finally speak without sounding stupid or making assumptions.

He sat the ice pack down on the couch and stood up. "I'ma go find Merle."

Before he could reach for the door, Beth slammed her body into his back and hugged him.

"Will you lay back down and talk?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Ugh!" Maggie groaned and put her phone back in her pocket then crossed her arms over her chest.

"She still ain't answerin'?" Merle asked.

"It ain't Beth. I've been tryin' to call our daddy so maybe he could talk to Beth so she won't be so nervous but he's not answerin'."

"Maybe he's busy."

"Busy or not, he always answers when one of us calls him."

They were both silent for a moment as they sat in the stands and watched the Queens contestants make their rounds around the arena.

"Did you ever talk to Daryl?"

Merle nodded. "Tried ta talk ta tha boy but he's stubborn an' hardly ever listens ta me."

"Well, did he at least look like he was thinkin' about what you said?"

"Yeah, I guess he did but that don't mean nothin'."

"I don't know, Merle. He came by Beth's trailer when y'all got here this mornin' and we haven't seen either of them since then. They may be doin' a lot more than thinkin'."

Merle chuckled. "I sure as hell hope so. What I know 'bout Darylina an' from what ya said an' what I've seen a Lil' Darlin', they sure as hell need somethin' ta take tha edge off."

Maggie slapped Merle's arm playfully and he grinned at her.

"What?"

"Don't say that about my sister, I would hope for your brother's sake that if anythin' happens between them it's not just to take the edge off."

"Ain't no harm in it," Merle said as he leaned closer to Maggie. "Ain't that what we're doin'?"

She grinned and whispered in his ear, "You know damn well what we're doin', Merle Dixon."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you think that because you've been with a barrel racer before that all barrel racers are like her?" Beth asked.

"That's what I thought."

She sighed and propped herself up against the wall so she could look down at him without straining her neck.

"I've never….I've never really done this whole relationship thing," she said. "I mean, I have of course but I've never been in a relationship, I've never been in like, with someone who competes in rodeos. Since I've been on this circuit, I've lost two boyfriends because they didn't like me bein' away from home and not havin' any time for them so I…I know why you were concerned."

Daryl snorted. "Ya know, there's all these damn songs 'bout guys leavin' their girls behind fer tha rodeo but there ain't none 'bout what happens when a guy gets left behind."

"I guess you're right," Beth said. "But all of this talkin', it's gettin' us nowhere. We should be honest, lay it all out now. Do you just want to stay friends until we're forced to take sides when Maggie and Merle call it quits or do you want to give us a try?"

He smiled and shrugged. "What do ya want?"

"I asked you first."

After a moment of staring at her, Daryl finally found the nerve to say it. "Let's give us a try."

* * *

 _ **A/N: A very, very short chapter to this story but I hope y'all enjoyed it and hopefully they weren't too OOC. Anyway, the next chapter will pick up here and there will be a rodeo!**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **-A**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's a short and sweet update for y'all.  
**_

* * *

 **Riding For A Fall**  
 **Chapter 5**

Beth could feel her face and neck turning red as she smiled down at Daryl. After hearing his story, she had been so afraid he would tell her he wanted to stay friends and really, she couldn't blame him if he did. He had had his heart broke and she understood that but to her surprise he had said he wanted to give them a try and when he said that, she swore her heart fluttered.

She looked down at her phone and said, "I would love to finish this talk but if we don't hurry, neither one of us will be makin' it to Vegas."

"Shit," he mumbled. "How long we got?"

"About ten minutes before they start lining up for the opening ceremonies."

They both jumped up and hurried out of the trailer. Beth went to the back where Nellie was tied up and untied her to lead her to the warm up pen while Daryl stood by and watched her walk away.

He couldn't believe she was willing to be with him, even if they only got to see each other a few times a month, and as happy as he was for that, he felt scared that it wouldn't last. But for now, he was going to enjoy his time with her and when she got tired of him or found someone else, he would just have to figure out a way to let her go and continue on with his life. He had done it before so this time should be easier.

XXXX

About fifteen minutes after Beth got to the warm up pen, the riders started lining up to enter the arena.

Those carrying the flags entered first followed by the barrel racers, team and tie down ropers and then the steer wrestlers. The saddle bronc, bareback, and bull riders entered the arena on foot and stood along the chutes while the announcers spoke, a prayer was said and the National Anthem was sang then the contestants exited the arena so the show could get started.

When she exited the arena, Beth climbed off of Nellie and walked her over to the fence to tie her up. As she turned around, she spotted Daryl, Maggie, and Merle headed towards her.

"Good luck, Bethie," Maggie said as she gave her a hug and then turned to Daryl, hugging him as well. "Good luck to you, too."

"Yeah, good luck ta both a y'all," Merle said, putting his arm around Maggie's shoulders.

"Thank y'all," Beth smiled.

Daryl gave them both a nod before they walked away, leaving him and Beth standing there.

"So," Beth started. "They're doin' saddle bronc and then bareback, right?"

"Yeah."

"So then we have a little time before you have to get ready."

"Yeah, but not much."

She shrugged and grabbed his hand. "We won't need much time anyway."

He let her lead him away from the warm up pen back towards her horse trailer and inside the sleeper.

"Wait. We ain't got time fer... We cain't... we're not...," Daryl stumbled.

"No," Beth waived her hand. "Of course we're not goin' to do...that. We don't know each other that well and I'm not the type of girl to sleep with someone that quick. I'm not Maggie but I thought since we're goin' to try to be a couple or whatever then there's somethin' else we should try. I mean if...if you want to."

He gave her a little grin and ducked his head down towards her and tentatively pressed his lips to hers.

When he broke the kiss, she smiled up at him.

"Is that what ya wanted ta try?"

"Yeah, it is," she nodded and bit her lip.

"Shoulda jus' asked," he muttered.

* * *

Beth took a deep breath and held it as she watched Daryl climb over into the chute with the bronc.

She never did like watching this part and now that she knew Daryl, it was harder to watch but she wanted to see his ride. After all, he had said he watched her rides and at least she could watch it from behind the chutes so no one in the crowd would see how scared she was.

When the gate opened and the bronc bucked out of the chute, she gasped and started to cover her eyes but then she saw the way they moved together. He was matching the bronc buck for buck and when the buzzer went off she jumped up and down, screaming and whistling.

"Damn girl, I could hear ya out there," Daryl said while smiling at her.

She smiled back. "I've never watched you before but you did so good!"

"Does this mean you'll start watchin' my rides?"

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that but I'll certainly try to," she laughed. "It's just scary to watch."

They walked side by side in silence until they reached Nellie and Beth climbed up into the saddle.

"Hey," Daryl reached up and took her hand off of the saddle horn and gave it a little tug. "Good luck."

"Thank you," she smiled and bent down to place a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"That was a really good ride, Daryl," Maggie said when he joined her and Merle in the stands.

"Yeah, baby brother, it was a damn good ride," Merle agreed.

Daryl gave them both a nod and turned his attention to the arena.

It wasn't Beth's turn yet, there were still a few riders ahead of her but he didn't want to miss seeing her coming down the alley.

Right before Beth's name was called, Maggie leaned over and handed him a napkin.

"You have some of my sister's lipstick on your cheek," she whispered. "Don't worry, it's not that noticeable but I thought you may want to wipe it off before Merle sees it."

He took the napkin from her and then looked back at the arena just in time to see Beth and Nellie turn around the first barrel.

He wasn't a barrel racer and didn't know much about it but he had seen her run enough times to know that she had gotten a little wide on the second barrel but that didn't stop her from giving it her all.

* * *

Beth huffed as she climbed down off of Nellie and leaned her head against the saddle. She wanted to cry, and she probably would later, but she knew it wasn't worth it right now. It was one little mistake but she tried to tell herself that it was nothing she couldn't recover from.

She heard Merle's laugh and rubbed at her eyes as she lifted her head. She didn't want them to see her on the verge of crying.

"Bethie," Maggie asked when the approached her. "Did you hear the announcement? You're sittin' in third."

"That's not funny, Maggie," Beth mumbled.

"Well, I wasn't tryin' to be funny. They just announced it. Kaycee knocked over a barrel and the girl who went ahead of you received a no time because she went out too soon."

"She ain't jokin', Lil' Darlin', yer ass is sittin' purty in third." Merle glanced over at Daryl and grinned. "So, either a y'all gon' tell us how my baby brother got 'is nose broke?"

"Shut up, Merle," Daryl muttered, causing Maggie to laugh as Merle put his arm around her.

"Alright, I can take a hint but that jus' means I got ta come up with my own idea 'bout how ya got it an' I'm thinkin' y'all was havin' some fun an' it maybe got a lil' rougher than y'all wanted."

Beth's eyes widened just a little and she could feel herself turning pink.

"That ain't…that's not…" she stumbled. "We haven't…."

"Sure y'all ain't," Merle winked and Maggie shook her head.

"Y'all want to join us for dinner after they wrap it up tonight?" Maggie asked to change the subject.

"Sure," Beth quickly agreed.

* * *

"Here, wear this," Maggie said, shoving a crumpled up piece of cloth at Beth.

"Don't you know how to iron and fold your clothes?" Beth mumbled as she unfolded the bundle and held it up to her body. "There's no way in hell I'm wearin' this…this dress or whatever it is!"

"Why not? It'll look cute on you."

"Yeah right, Maggie. Your idea of cute is completely different than mine. And to me, this isn't cute, it's trashy!"

"It is not trashy," Maggie scoffed and jerked the dress out of her sister's hands. "It's cute and sexier than anythin' you have so if you don't wear for yourself, think about wearin' it for Daryl tonight."

"Gross," Beth rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Bethie. It's not like y'all haven't slept together."

"We haven't, Maggie!" Beth snapped. "We've just agreed to try to have a relationship and we haven't done anythin' more than kiss and we've only done that once!"

"Then how did…."

"I hit him with the door," Beth interrupted. "I was lookin' for you and I didn't know he was there."

"Oh my God," Maggie laughed. " _That's_ how you broke his nose?!"

"Shut up and don't you dare tell Merle. I promised Daryl I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I won't say a word about it but let's talk more about you and Daryl. Do you think you like him enough to sleep with him?"

Beth shrugged. "Someday, maybe but I'm not like you, Maggie. I'm not goin' to sleep with a guy before we even have a first date."

"Maybe you can count tonight as a first date then. That is if you hurry and get dressed so we can meet them."

* * *

"Lil' Darlin' didn't seem like tha type ta be gettin' rough," Merle chuckled.

"It ain't like that," Daryl muttered and took a sip of beer.

"Uh-huh. Ya can keep on tellin' yerself that, baby brother, but we can all see it."

A few minutes later when Maggie and Beth walked in, Merle couldn't help but slap Daryl on the shoulder and chuckled when he saw his brother's face.

"Damn it, boy. I think ya might be in love with 'er."

"Uh…ya look real nice, Beth," Daryl managed to get out when the girls made their way over to them.

"Yeah, she's real pretty," Maggie said. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"No, Maggie," Beth gritted out quietly.

Merle grinned. "Well hell, if ya don't wanna dance with my baby brother, maybe ya'd like another dance with Ol' Merle."

"Back off, Ol' Merle, you're mine," Maggie said and took Merle by the hand.

"I don't really care ta dance but if ya wanna….," he held out his hand and Beth smiled as she took it and he led her out to the dancefloor.

 _Here she comes a walkin' in, cotton dress a swishin'_

 _Smoke is thick and the lights are dim and she sure got me wishin'_

 _For a little bit of time out on that ol' dancefloor_

 _If she gives me half a chance at romance I'm gonna dance her home_

 _Hey bartender see that girl ask her what she's drinkin'_

 _Tell her if she looks this way I'll be the one a winkin'_

' _Cause I saw her light up when the dj played a little George Jones_

 _If she gives me half a chance at romance I'm gonna dance her home_

' _Cause if we got to two-steppin' we could come up missin'_

 _And find a corner booth alone_

 _Just a huggin' and a kissin' like two lovers reminiscin'_

 _Man this feeling's comin' on strong_

 _If she gives me half a chance at romance I'm gonna dance her home_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this short chapter and hopefully I will have another update very soon.  
_**

 ** _The song used in this chapter is "Dance Her Home" by Cody Johnson - I highly recommend ALL of his music! :)_**

 ** _Please leave a review!_**

 ** _-A_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I want to post this yesterday but I got caught up with family instead. I hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas and I hope y'all enjoy this belated Christmas gift.**_

* * *

 **Riding For A Fall**

 **Chapter 6**

Beth was all smiles as Daryl took her hand and kissed her cheek before walking away and she climbed on her horse.

They were lined up in the arena for the final night and though they were both nervous, they were both proud of themselves and each other.

Daryl smiled over at Beth as she sat on top of her horse with the American flag whipping in the breeze above her head.

He caught her eye and tipped his hat. She blushed and smiled and with a little giggle to herself, she ducked her head for a moment then looked back over at him and winked.

It had been a long week but here they were and nothing was going to slow them down.

* * *

Even from their place in the stands, Merle and Maggie could see the way Daryl and Beth looked at each other and they knew what those two hadn't yet found out.

"I don't think this is just a whirlwind romance for them," Maggie said quietly.

"I know it ain't," Merle replied. "My baby brother ain't been happy like he is now in a long time an' it's all 'cause a yer sister."

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen Beth as happy as she is with him. I just hope we're right and this thing with them lasts."

* * *

Beth learned back against the horse trailer, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She was currently sitting in second place right behind Kaycee Franklin and feeling more nervous than she had ever remembered.

And yes, she could admit to herself that she wanted to be "that girl", the one who beat out a world champion for the top spot, but of course she would never admit that to anyone else.

"Bethie?" Maggie's voice startled her.

She took another deep breath before stepping out of the trailer.

"Yeah?"

"Daddy said he's been tryin' to call you. You should call him back before your run."

Beth shook her head. "You know I can't do that. He always makes me more nervous than I already am."

"Then call him after you run, just make sure you call him."

"Yes ma'am," Beth muttered as she turned away from her sister.

"Bethie, don't worry so much. You'll do good."

"I'm not worried, Mags. I'm a little nervous but I'm not worried."

"Good," Maggie moved toward her sister and put her arms around her. "Just remember that no matter what happens, you're an amazing barrel racer and even after all of this has faded away, you'll still be an amazing and beautiful woman. Don't let the nerves get to you, baby sister."

Beth snorted but hugged her sister back. "Great pep talk sis. Can't wait to hear what you have to say if I lose."

"Do you want me to tell you? 'Cause I can. I have this whole big speech planned for if you lose."

Both sisters smiled and then busted out laughing.

"All jokin' aside, you know I mean every word of it. Right?"

"Yeah, I do and thank you for that."

They hugged again but before they could break apart someone let out a whistle.

"Damn, think I'ma have ta take both a ya girls fer myself."

"Eww," Beth said, scrunching up her face. "That's gross, Merle."

He chuckled and swung his arm over Beth's shoulders.

"I'm jus' messin' with ya, Lil' Darlin'. You're my baby brother's girl an' I'd never do nothin' like that. 'Sides, yer sister is 'nuf woman fer me."

Beth couldn't help it. She smiled and leaned into Merle.

* * *

Daryl rubbed his hands over his jeans and looked up at the stands.

He didn't see Merle or Maggie and what stung a little was that he didn't see Beth.

Sure, there were plenty of eyes on him but none of them belonged to those who mattered.

"Hey," Lane nudged his arm and tipped his head to the right. "Looks like ya got yerself a fan."

Daryl grinned when he saw Beth standing there and when she smiled and waved, that grin turned into a full on smile.

His name was called and he climbed over into the chute. He pushed every thought he had to the back of his mind and when he was ready, he nodded his head and the gate opened.

Beth squealed when his hat flew off after the first buck but she quickly covered her mouth and held her breath until the buzzer sounded and his feet hit the ground.

"Well folks," the announcer said. "Looks like we got ourselves a new score to beat. That was Daryl Dixon on Bareback Jack with a score of 93."

The crowd erupted in cheers as Daryl picked up his hat then rushed out of the arena.

Beth saw him heading her way and she couldn't take it.

She took off running and jumped in his arms with her legs around his waist.

"You did so good," she squealed. "And you have the score to beat!"

He pressed his lips to her neck and immediately he could feel himself turning red.

She unhooked her legs and slid down. Her face was as red as his felt when she looked up at him.

"I...I'm sorry. I got too excited, I do that sometimes. Sometimes I can't help myself and...and I get carried away. I'm sor..."

"Damn girl, ain't no need ta say you're sorry. I didn't mind it one bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I don't think anyone here will be able to score higher than you," she said.

He chuckled and put his arms around her waist, lifting her up just a little bit.

"That what ya think?"

"That's what I know."

* * *

"You have a beautiful horse."

Beth turned and her eyes widened when she came face to face with Kaycee franklin.

"Yeah," Beth nodded. "I think she is."

"How long have you had her?"

"I've had her for as long as I can remember."

Kaycee nodded and took a step towards Nellie, carefully looking the mare over.

She stopped and turned back to Beth.

"How much?"

"Wh...what?"

"How much do you want for her?"

"She's... she's not for sale."

"Are you sure? I'm willing to pay whatever you want. Just name your price."

Beth couldn't believe her ears and she could feel her blood begin to boil.

And then Kaycee smiled.

"Don't worry, Ms. Greene. I would never try to buy out my competition. I only wanted to see how serious you are and now I know. You're in it for the love, not the money."

"Why would you do that?"

Kaycee took a step towards her. "Because there are a lot of girls who come out on this circuit and their only goals are to make money and get famous. They don't care about the sport and they certainly don't care about their horses. I don't like to lose to those girls but you, well, you seemed different and if it were to happen, it would be an honor to lose to someone like you."

Beth did her best to hide her smile but when Kaycee finally walked away, she let it take over.

"What are you smilin' about?" Maggie asked as she walked up with Merle and Daryl.

"Kaycee Franklin came over and at first I thought she was turnin' in to a really horrible person but then she said it would be an honor to lose to me. Can you believe that?"

Merle snorted, Daryl looked away from her and Maggie shook her head.

"Oh Bethie," Maggie said. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but she was tryin' to get under your skin."

"No," Beth continued to smile. "She wouldn't do that."

"Yes, she would," Maggie insisted. "You are not the first girl she's done that to."

"Maggie, if she were tryin' to get under my skin I'm pretty sure she would have gone about it some other way." She shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense for someone to do that."

Maggie groaned. "Fine, Beth. But promise me you won't think about her, you'll only think about yourself and Nellie and your run. Don't think about anythin' or anyone else."

"I promise, Maggie."

* * *

"This will not end well," Maggie mumbled.

"Sure it will," Merle assured her. "Lil' Darlin's got a good head on 'er shoulders. She ain't gon' let that girl get in 'er head like that."

"No, Merle. I know my sister and I've already told you how much she idolizes Kaycee. That bitch knew what she was doin'."

"Y'all 'bout ready ta shut up?" Daryl interrupted. "Beth's up next."

The three of them turned their attention to the arena but not before they each said a silent prayer.

By the time Beth rounded the third barrel, Maggie was squeezing both Merle and Daryl's hands and the three of them were standing up.

The timer on the score board lit up with a 13.59 and Maggie jumped up and down.

"Y'all just witnessed a champion on the rise," the announcer said. "Ms. Beth Greene takes the win with a 13.59. Scarlett Ryman and Abigail Storm, both with a 14.3, tie for second place with Kaycee Franklin in third. That third place finish in this round knocks Kaycee out of first place in the standings with Beth Greene moving into first."

"She did it! Oh my God, my baby sister won!"

"Told ya that girl wasn't gon' get ta Lil' Darlin' like ya thought she would."

Maggie's face scrunched up and she shook her head. "Don't get used to bein' right."

* * *

Daryl looked on as Beth shook hands and posed for pictures.

He could see how uncomfortable she was, hell he knew how she felt because he had felt the same way earlier when he had to shake hands and pose. The only thing that made it worth it was knowing he had done a damn good job and that she was standing there looking proud of him.

As soon as the last picture was taken, Merle grabbed up the saddle Beth had won and Maggie grabbed the buckle and check out of her hands.

"Looks like we need to celebrate and Daryl and Beth are buyin'," Maggie said as she looked over the check. Then she laughed. "I wouldn't expect y'all to spend your winnin's on a celebration but we are definitely celebratin'."

"Yeah," Daryl agreed as Beth took his hand. "Don't wanna do anythin' big but we could all go get a bite ta eat or somethin'."

"Ya been quiet, Lil' Darlin'. What ya think 'bout celebratin' y'all winnin'."

"I think I would like that but I don't want to go anywhere fancy or make a big deal out of it."

* * *

Maggie reached under the table and put her hand on Merle's leg and gave it a little squeeze.

He looked over at her and grinned as she tipped her head towards Beth and Daryl.

They were sitting there smiling at each other and carrying on their own conversation.

Merle leaned over to Maggie and whispered, "What ya say we get out a 'ere an' get some use out a that motel room 'fore we got ta check out tomorrow?"

"We can't do that," she whispered back. "We haven't even ordered yet and we're here to celebrate so lets do that and then we'll get some use out of that room."

* * *

"I'm goin' to call Daddy and tell him and Mama about us winnin'," Beth announced and excused herself from the table after they had placed their orders.

She was so excited to tell her Mama and Daddy about her win and though it was they way she wanted to tell them, she decided she would share the news of her meeting someone and just how good he had done this week.

When she dialed their number and the phone started ringing, she wasn't sure she would be able to hold it all in until they answered.

"Hel..."

"I won!" She screamed before her mama could get the word out.

"Oh Bethie! That's wonderful. Let me get your Daddy so you can tell us all about it."

"Bethie, your Mama said you have some good news."

"I do, Daddy! I won and it was so amazin'. I actually beat Kaycee Franklin and so many other girls who were just as good."

"Well that's wonderful news, Bethie. Your mama and I are very proud of you."

"Well Daddy, that's not all I called about. I wanted to let y'all know that I met someone. He's a bareback rider but he's amazin' and sweet and I really like him. Oh, and he won too."

Mama and Daddy could hear the excitement and love in her voice but she was their baby and they couldn't help but worry.

"Has Maggie given her approval?" Daddy asked at the same time Mama asked, "Oh Lord, your sister didn't set you up with someone, did she?"

"No mama, Maggie didn't technically set me up with him and yes daddy, she has given her approval," she assured them.

"What's his name?" Mama asked.

"Daryl Dixon and he's from Georgia too."

"It's a good thing he is because if it gets serious I'm not sure I could handle you bein' drug off to God knows where," Mama said.

"Speakin' of that," Daddy said. "How serious is it?"

Beth shrugged even though they couldn't see her but it was all so new to them that she still wasn't sure how serious it was and that's just what she told them.

She could practically hear her Daddy shaking his head when he said, "Lord help any feller who wants to be your mister right."

"Now Hershel, I'm sure Daryl is a nice young man," she heard Mama say.

"Bethie," she heard a whisper and turned to see Maggie standing at the door motioning for her to come inside.

"Mama, Daddy, I have to go. I love y'all."

* * *

Beth held Daryl's hand as Merle drove them all back to the arena and once they arrived, she turned to him and asked in a whisper, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Ya sure?" was all he could think to ask.

"Yeah. I mean it's either stay with me or go back to the motel with Merle and I'm pretty sure my sister is goin' too."

He nodded. "Guess I'm stayin' with ya then."

Maggie winked at Beth and waved as she and Merle drove off.

Daryl reached for Beth's hand as she unlocked the door.

Once they were inside, Beth pulled him over towards the couch. She put her arms around his waist and he leaned down to kiss her.

"What are your plans now that we have two weeks off?" She asked as they sat down.

"Ain't got no plans," he shrugged.

"Well, if you would like to, you can come back to Georgia with me. I...I'm not askin' you to meet my parents if you don't want to but if you do, I can show you where I grew up and maybe you can show me where you grew up."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So? What did y'all think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Riding For A Fall**

 **Chapter 7**

He had been quiet and it was beginning to scare her. Maybe he thought it was moving too fast or maybe he wasn't that serious about her.

"I...I'm sorry," she said. "I'm goin' back to see my Mama and Daddy and I'd love for you to go with me but if you don't want to, I completely understand."

All he could think about was saying yes and what her family would be like but he knew there was a chance they wouldn't like him and who knows, maybe he wouldn't like them. Either way, he wanted to get to know her more but he didn't see the point in going. Why mess up a good thing?

"I'll go with ya," he was finally able to say.

She smiled but he could see it wasn't the same smile he was used to seeing from her.

"Are you sure you want to go with me because you don't have to if you don't want to."

He reached over and took her hand. "I'm sure I want ta go with ya an' if ya want me ta meet yer folks, I will."

And this time she smiled a real smile as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him again.

"There's a couple of things you should know before we head out. My Mama and Daddy are a bit old fashioned so if you want to stay at the farm then you should be prepared to stay in the guest room which is downstairs and my Daddy will probably have his gun, Bible and a whole lot of questions."

He chuckled. "Well damn, now I ain't sure if I'd want ta stay there or not."

"It's not too bad. My Daddy is mostly bark and no bite. Although he did put some buckshot into the truck of a guy Maggie was seein' but you're nothin' like that guy so I'm sure you have nothin' to sorry about."

"Is there anythin' else ya want ta tell me 'bout yer folks?"

"Yeah but it's not anythin' scary. Like I said, they're a little old fashioned. We pray before every meal and never miss church on Sundays and Wednesdays unless it's an emergency. Daddy is always up before the sun and is usually busy with somethin'. Mama always has food on the table right on time meaning breakfast is on the table at six in the mornin', lunch at noon and dinner is seven in the evenin'. Oh and there's absolutely no cussin' in the house. That's more Mama's rule than Daddy's but he never slips up even though we've all caught him cussin' a time or two in the garden or when he's tendin' to the animals."

"Damn, that's a lot but yer folks sound like good people. They may not like me too much though."

"Nonsense, Daryl. They'll love you just like I do."

Her eyes widened and her face turned red when she realized the words had slipped out.

Daryl suddenly felt like he was being punched in the stomach and smothered with a pillow. Sure she didn't actually say the words 'I love you' but she had used that love word in reference to him.

Beth scooted over on the couch but couldn't take her eyes off of him. Should she apologize or should she act like it was no big deal?

She didn't have time to say either way before Daryl had stood up.

"I...I'm jus'...I'm gon' go," he stuttered as he reached for the door.

* * *

"What the hell did you do this time?" Maggie asked as soon as she swung the door open.

Beth calmly set her coffee cup down on the counter and leaned back against it.

"I might have implied that I love home," she muttered.

"You might have? What did you say? Oh God, did you actually say the words 'I love you'?"

"No, Maggie. I didn't actually say that but...but that doesn't matter."

Maggie groaned and put her hands on Beth's shoulders. "Sit down and tell me exactly what you said."

"Well, I asked him if he wanted to go back to Georgia with me since we have some time off and he agreed then I started tellin' him about Mama and Daddy and it just slipped out. I told him Mama and Daddy would love him just like I do."

Maggie tried her hardest not to smile and laugh as she tried to comfort her sister.

"That's not that bad, Bethie."

"Then why did he leave, Maggie? He was...he was...well I don't know what he was but it sure didn't seem like he was okay with it."

* * *

Merle sat his bottle down and clapped Daryl on the back.

"Lil' brother, why tha hell ya bein' such a pussy 'bout this? I know ya got feelin's fer that girl an' 'er sister knows it, 'bout tha only one who doesn't know it is you an' if ya ask me, it sure looks like she's got 'em fer ya too."

"But what she said, she didn't mean it. She couldn't. It's too soon fer that," Daryl mumbled then took a sip of his beer.

"Naw, now Darylina," Merle shook his head, "ya can't think 'bout what she said an' think she didn't mean it. I know I ain't spent much time with tha girl but I don't think she'd say somethin' she didn't mean, 'specially somethin' like that. She's tha honest kind. So tha only thing ya should think 'bout is if ya want ta be with 'er or not. If ya do, let 'er know 'fore it's too late an' if ya don't, ya still got ta let 'er know 'fore it's too late."

* * *

"Bethie," Maggie whispered as she gently shook Beth awake.

Beth pulled her blanket over her head and grounds. "What do you want, Maggie?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm leavin'."

"You're what?" Beth shouted as she threw the blanket off and sat up.

"I'm leavin'. I'm goin' with Merle out to California."

"What? Why?"

"The PBR is in Anaheim next weekend and he's one of their best fighters."

Beth scoffed and shook her head. "So you're just goin' to leave me to run off to California with some guy when you know damn well Mama and Daddy are expectin' you too?"

"Beth, you're a big girl. You know your way back home and you know how to take care of yourself. You don't need me to hold your hand."

"But Maggie, what about...what am I supposed to tell Mama and Daddy?"

"You don't have to tell them anythin', Bethie. I've already called Mama and she said she would explain it to Daddy."

Beth sighed and flopped back against her pillow.

"Hey," Maggie pulled her sister up and into a hug. "You'll be fine. Now get up and get dressed so you can get your ass on the road."

* * *

Beth yawned and tried to focus on staying awake while securing everything for the drive back to Georgia and Maggie packed her bag.

"I really wish you would come with me," Beth muttered sleepily.

"I've told you a thousand times already, you'll be fine."

"I know I will but I hate makin' that trip alone."

"Ahh," Maggie stopped what she was doing and turned to her sister. "I see now. It's not that you don't want to make the trip alone, it's that you don't want to face Mama and Daddy alone."

"That's not..."

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "I get it. But why would you be scared? You haven't done anythin' wrong and if you're worried about disappointin' them 'cause Daryl's not with you, make up an excuse. That's what I would do and they'd never know any different."

Beth scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. I'm not good at lyin' like you and Shawn."

"Keep your lie simple and keep it to somethin' that doesn't invite a lot of questions."

"And that would be?"

"The classics. He had a family emergency or he had to work."

"And what if Mama were to ask about what kind of emergency or what he does for work other than bronc ridin'? How am I supposed to answer her?"

"Calm down, Bethie and breathe. It won't go that far. Mama will understand that some things just happen. Okay?"

"Okay," Beth nodded after taking a few deep breaths.

* * *

Merle parked his truck up next to Beth's hauler and climbed out.

He checked the tires on Beth's truck and hauler and made sure the gooseneck and the latch on the back were secure before he bothered to knock.

Maggie opened the door with a grin and handed him her bag.

"Can you give me a few more minutes?" She whispered and leaned down to kiss him.

"Sure thing," he muttered and kissed her again. "Let 'er know I checked ever'thin' an' she's ready ta go."

Beth gagged when Maggie shut the door and turned around.

Maggie stuck her tongue out at her but smiled and asked, "Do you have everythin' packed away?"

"Yes ma'am," Beth said as she sat down to pull on her tennis shoes.

* * *

The sisters were quiet as they stepped outside and hugged.

"Make sure you call or text me every time you make a stop and before you leave," Maggie said as Beth locked the door. "And don't push yourself. If you get sleepy, pull over somewhere and get some sleep."

"Yes Mama," Beth laughed as she and Maggie hugged again.

* * *

Beth watched as Merle pulled away and she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

"What tha fuck?" She heard someone shout as she climbed into her truck and pulled the door shut.

As she started the truck, the driver door was pulled open and she screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted, clutching her hand over her heart.

Daryl narrowed his eyes and reached over her to unbuckle her seatbelt and motiined for her to scoot over.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I had ta take a piss an' 'fore I could get back over here Merle had texted me sayin' he was gone an' my shit was in yer truck."

Beth shoved him back and slid out of the seat, crossing her arms as she stared up at him.

"I'm sorry he forced you to stay with me when you clearly didn't want to. I can give you a ride to someplace better or maybe you can grab your shit and catch a ride with someone else. It's your choice."

* * *

They stood there staring at each other until Beth threw her hands up and groaned.

"I give up, Daryl. I'm leavin'. Either you're comin' with me or you're not."

"I'll drive," he mumbled then cleared his throat. "I'm drivin'. An' we're goin' ta see yer folks if ya still want me to."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know this was short but I wanted to get it out to y'all. I am working on the next chapter and will get it posted as soon as I get it finished.**_

 _ **Also, thank you to everyone that is sticking with me and this story. I know I'm terrible at updating but I'm trying to get things out as fast as I possibly can. I love you all!**_

 _ **As always, please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I know, it's about damn time I give y'all something. I hope y'all enjoy and please review._  
**

* * *

 **Riding For A Fall**

 **Chapter 8**

"Of course I still want you to come with me but I don't want you to feel like you have to come with me just because your brother left you. I don't want you to feel like this is your only choice."

"That ain't it, Beth. I wanted ta go with ya but I's thinkin' ya may not want me to after I walked out on ya. I shouldn't a done that an' I'm sorry I did."

"No," Beth waived her hand. "It's my fault. Sometimes I do things like that. I get ahead of myself and say things without actually thinkin' about them. Can you forgive me?"

"No," Daryl shook his head. "I cain't forgive ya 'less ya forgive me fer how I acted."

Beth smiled and held out her hand. "You got yourself a deal."

Daryl took her hand, giving it a quick shake before pulling her to him.

They didn't kiss like they wanted to, instead, Beth wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around her shoulders and they just stood there, holding on to one another for a moment.

* * *

"How pissed do you think your brother is goin' to be when he finds out you left him?" Maggie asked Merle as he pulled into a convenience store parking lot.

"I don't think he's gon' be pissed 'bout it one bit. That boy's got it bad fer Lil' Darlin' an' I know he wanted ta go with 'er, he didn't say it but I know he wanted to," Merle replied. "Ya reckon yer sister'll let 'im hitch a ride with 'er?"

"Oh, I know she will. I could see she was upset thinkin' he didn't want to go with her."

Merle chuckled and grinned over at Maggie.

* * *

They had been on the road for close to five hours and Beth had been asleep for three of them. Not that Daryl minded the silence at all. He liked being able steal glances over at her without her knowing and she looked so peaceful while she slept.

Beth groaned, rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up in the seat.

"Bienvenue en Louisiane," she mumbled as she peered out of the window.

Daryl grinned and glanced over at her.

"How'd ya know we was in Louisiana?"

She rubbed her eyes again and shrugged.

"The roads are rough and I can see the riverboats. We're headed into Lake Charles," she replied then took a deep breath and groaned again as her stomach growled.

"I take it you're ready fer some food. Where'd ya want me ta stop?"

"Hmm, have you ever been to Steamboat Bill's?"

"Naw, I ain't never been there. Heard it's good though."

Beth sighed, "It's the best. I love their swamp fries."

"Swamp fries? That shit don't sound good, what tha hell is it?"

She giggled, "Trust me, they're better than they sound. All it is is french fries covered with shrimp etouffeé. It's the best."

"If ya say so."

* * *

Daryl pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and before he had a chance to put the truck in park, Beth was unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Ya really in that big a hurry ta get some swamp shit?"

"They're swamp fries, not swamp shit, Daryl, but yes, I am starvin'! And if you must know, I have to pee, too."

* * *

Beth checked the restroom stalls before locking the door and leaning back against the sink.

She pulled out her phone and called Maggie.

Maggie had been expecting her sister to call as soon as she got a chance and was alone so it was no surprise when Beth's name popped up on her screen.

"That Lil' Darlin'?"

"Yeah. She must have snuck off to the bathroom or somethin'."

"Naw, I bet she kicked baby brother out on 'is ass first chance she got," Merle said as he glanced over to Maggie. "Ya gon' answer tha damn thing or jus' let it keep ringin'?"

"I'm goin' to let it keep ringin'," Maggie smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry for this long wait but this past year has been crazy and taken a lot out of me mentally, physically, and emotionally. I'm getting back into the swing of things with my writing though so hopefully I can get everything I want down on paper and give y'all more updates.**_

 _ **Thank y'all for sticking with me.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Riding For A Fall**

 **Chapter 9**

"It's goin' to be fine. You are goin' to be fine," Beth said aloud to herself as she clutched her phone to her chest and took a deep breath.

On one hand she wished Maggie would answer her calls, or at least answer a text, but on the other hand, she was glad Maggie wasn't answering her. She was a little mad, mostly at herself though because she wasn't sure if she should yell at her big sister, give her a cussing for putting her in this position, or if she should thank her for doing it. She hated to have to admit to herself that she was thankful for what her sister had done, but she was.

Beth smiled to herself then and decided that she would thank her sister later, if everything worked out the way she hoped it would.

* * *

Daryl nervously chewed on his lip and stared down at his phone as he waited for Beth to return from the restroom.

He sent a text to Merle asking him just what the hell he had been thinking when he left him and ran off with Beth's sister.

"Thought ya needed a good kick in the ass to make a move," Merle texted back.

"Yeah. Lotta good it did. She went to the restroom and hasn't come back yet," Daryl replied.

He could picture Merle's face when he read that text and he could hear his brother laughing in his head.

When Merle finally replied to his text, his only response was a picture of a window with the words, "I think your girl may have left ya," under it.

Yeah, Daryl was damn sure Merle was laughing his ass off at his expense.

He huffed and dropped his phone down on the table and glanced around the room.

Still no sign of Beth.

Maybe Merle was right and she left him. But what if Merle was wrong and something had happened to her?

Hell, he didn't know if he should be hurt and mad or worried.

Just as Daryl was standing up from the table, he spotted Beth and she was smiling.

He let out a shaky breath and smiled back at her, thankful Merle had been wrong and that there had been nothing to be worried about.

"Have you ordered yet?" Beth asked as she sat down.

"Naw, I's waitin' on you ta get back 'fore I ordered anythin'."

"Then let's order," Beth said, picking up her menu and looking over it for a minute before she looked up at Daryl.

He had his menu open on the table and was staring at it but Beth could tell he wasn't really looking.

He looked as if he were upset.

"Daryl," Beth said as she reached over to tap his arm, "is everythin' alright?"

"Yeah," he grunted but he didn't look up at her.

"Okay," Beth said, closing her menu and folding her hands on the table in front of her. "What's wrong? Are you mad or somethin'?"

He shook his head and looked up at her then. Maybe he wasn't hiding how he felt as well as he thought he was.

"I ain't mad or nothin'. I...uh...it's nothin'."

"No, it's somethin' and you can either tell me now or tell me later but you will tell me what's wrong."

"Damn," he smirked. "You're a lil' bossy, ain't ya."

Beth smiled and shrugged. "I've been told I am bossy but that's mostly been from Maggie or Shawn. So, what's it goin' to be? Now or later?"

He looked away from her and she could see his face turning red.

"I thought ya had gotten tired of me an' decided ta leave me here is all."

She smiled again and reached across the table for his hand.

"I didn't leave. I wouldn't leave you here, unlike two people we know. I'm not that type of girl, Daryl, and to be honest, I'm a bit hurt that you think I would do such a thing. I'm not Maggie or Merle."

Daryl knew she meant what she was saying but she looked so damn cute when she was being serious that he couldn't help but smile at her and rub his thumb over the back of her hand.

* * *

Maggie dropped her bag on the table when she stepped inside the motel room then threw herself onto the bed with a sigh and closed her eyes.

Merle chuckled as he watched her and shook his head.

"What?" She asked, raising her head to look at him.

"Nothin'. Jus' didn't know ya was tired."

"Oh, I see. You thought we'd stop at a motel, you'd get a room with a king size bed, and I'd just fall into your arms? What kind of girl do you think I am, Merle?"

He smirked as he started taking of his jacket while stepping closer to the bed. "Tha kind a girl who knew that's what I's thinkin' 'cause she was thinkin' it too."

"Okay, cowboy," she smiled up at him. "Show me what ya got."

* * *

Beth giggled as Daryl reached across the table to steal some fries from her plate. "I told you they were good."

He nodded as he stuffed them in his mouth.

"Ya want some a my gumbo?" He asked once he had swallowed the fries.

"No but we may have to get another order of swamp fries and maybe some gumbo to go."

"So," Daryl mumbled after taking a bite of his gumbo. "Do ya want ta get a room here in Lake Charles or keep goin?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to keep herself from smiling. "Are you tryin' to get me alone in a room with a bed?"

Daryl looked up from his food with wide eyes. "I didn't mean...I mean we can...we can get a room with two beds or...or separate rooms. We can keep goin' though. I...I didn't mean nothin' by it."

She smiled. "Daryl, relax. I was kiddin'. I know what you meant. But to answer your question, we have a few more hours before it starts gettin' dark so I say we keep goin' a little ways and then we can stop and get a room. But if you want to, we can stay here."

"We might as well keep goin' like ya said."

* * *

Merle rolled over onto his back, closed his eyes and groaned.

"Who's tired now?" Maggie asked with a laugh.

"Who said I's tired?"

"Well," Maggie said, propping herself up on her elbow, "you rolled over instead of goin' for round two."

Merle opened one eye and shook his head.

"Damn, Bo Peep. I ain't tired, jus' need a smoke."

"Oh, all right," she said with a smile as she got out of bed. "You go for that smoke and grab us a bite to eat while you're out."

He sat up and watched her walk around to his side of the bed and start digging through her bag.

"An' where are you goin'?"

"I'm goin' to get a shower and when I get out, there better be food here."

Merle chuckled and slapped her ass as she walked past him.

"I'll go get yer food, if ya call yer sister."

"I don't believe it," Maggie said, putting her clothes on the bathroom counter. "Are you worried she took off and left your brother?"

When Merle didn't reply, Maggie stuck her head out of the bathroom to see Merle pulling on his jeans.

"You really do think she left him, don't you?"

Merle shook his head and buttoned up his shirt.

"Naw, those two got it bad fer each other but if one of 'em was gon' run, it'd be my baby brother. Sometimes that boy jus' don't know how ta hold on ta somethin' good 'cause he thinks he don't deserve it."

* * *

Daryl held the door open for Beth as she carried out their to-go order then hurried to the truck to open the door for her.

After she had placed the bags in the seat, she turned to Daryl and smiled.

"You're such a gentleman."

"Naw, jus' didn't want ya ta drop my food," he said seriously.

Beth scoffed and playfully punched his arm then held out her hand.

"Give me my keys and I'll drive."

"Keys? You mean these keys?" Daryl said, jingling the keys.

When Beth reached for the keys, Daryl held them up above her head just out of reach.

"That's not fair," she laughed.

"Well, if ya cain't reach 'em, I guess ya ain't drivin'."

She put her hands on her hips, "Fine. You can drive but I'm drivin' tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned and as she climbed into the truck, he shut the door for her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. And to let y'all know how things are going with the updates, I had originally planned to update a couple of stories every week but things haven't worked out that way so I'm shooting for a couple of updates a month until I can get some of my stories finished.**_

 _ **As always, please review! :)**_


End file.
